Not a damsel in distress!
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ!**_

_**Hey guys! So I was listening to music when this story popped into my head that is supposed to be studying for exams!**_

_**This is not the first chapter but merely an explanation with the ten things you need to know about this story**_

_**Explaining this story**_

_1. This story is basicaly just twisting the plot of Fairy Tail a bit adding my own missions and things like that along with the original events_

_2. Lucy's past is different in this story_

_3. I'm tired of always seeing Lucy labelled as a damsel in distress so I decided to make this Lucy a bit overpowered but I'm not gonna be all like for example_

_**Lucy : Erza let's fight**_

_**Erza : Sure Lucy**_

_***five seconds later***_

_**Erza has been defeated!**_

_NOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT DO THAT SINCE IT JUST MAKES THIS STORY LAME (in my opinion)_

_4. Lucy will have different magic (like maybe a ton more) some are original while some might be similiar to other characters but at the same time different_

_5. In this story Lucy will not under any circumstances be a damsel in distress unless I think it might be funny or if it's needed for the arc_

_6. I have not decided yet if I'll make this story a romance and if so I don't know who to pair her with since I ship her with a lot of characters (Nalu , Graylu , Stinglu , Rolu etc because she's cute with everybody! _ ) _

_7. Based on number six I'll make this a bit of a harem for now_

_8. Lucy has been traveling before so she might have a lot of arcs based on that fact such as meeting someone from her travels etc_

_9. Lucy has a really active imagination from time to time_

_10. Fairy Tail is awesome!_

_PEACE OUT!_


	2. Lucy

_**Chapter one **_

_**The blondie named Lucy meets ...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I walked into a magic store with a smile on

"Good day miss" the owner said

"Hello" I waved

"So what brings you here?" the owner asked

'Oh you know I just came in here to talk' I smirked at my thought

"Just looking to see if there's something interesting"

He nodded and started taking out different items which I either don't care about or already have

I sighed but then felt something

'A celestial key' I frowned a bit

You see I'm not quite fond of using them even though they are my first magic because of personal reasons but even though I don't often use celestial magic doesn't mean I'm not fond of spirits. I currently have more than fifty keys.

I walked over to the counter and spotted a celestial key which was all dusty and unwanted...looks like I found another friend

"Ah I didn't notice you were a celestial mage" the owner said while pointing to my keys I have on my belt

"No worries tell me about this key" I gestured to the silver key

It's not gold but hey I don't judge since I'm not made out of gold either

"I don't really know , that old junk has been here for like forever"

I almost glared at the man and punch him but lucky me I can keep my cool

"Are you interested in it?"

I nodded

"It's twenty thousand jewels" he said

Does he really think I have money? I'm poor!

"I'll take it"

He became happy and grabbed it in his hands

'Now!' I thought as I used magic to make a few books fall of a shelve

The man turned to look at the noise as I snatched the key and ran like hell

"WAIT THIEF! THIEF!"

* * *

><p>I ran into an ally just to be sure and slumped against the wall<p>

"I wonder which sort of key you are..." I smiled at the key in my hand

Suddenly there was a lot of noise and I went to check it out

"A famous mage-sama is in town" a random girl yelled

"It's Salamander-sama!" another one yelled

'I think I've heard that name before...but where?' I thought as I followed the girls

I followed the girls since I have nothing better to do

The girls were crowding someone which must be Salamander or whatever

"He's popular , I wonder if he's cool" I mused as I walked over

I reached the front to see a cocky looking man

'I wasted my time' I thought as I walked away

He was obviously using a magic ring which was banned and I don't want any part of what he's planning

As I was almost out of the crowd

"Igneel! Igneel!" someone yelled

'Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back to life' I thought as I decided to stick around

A pink haired guy fell on his knees "Igneel!" he yelled

Oh there was a walking cat next to him , blue my favorite color

"Who are you?" the pink guy asked the cocky man

"Maybe you know me as Salamander" the cocky man regained his calm act

The interesting pink haired boy walked away as I tried to supress my laughing

Alas the girls started beating him up

"Go! Violent girls rule!" I cheered in a hushed voice

'I really wish I had popcorn'

My stomach growled as I sighed

I haven't eaten in two days

I focused my attention back to the scene

"I don't want it" the pink guy declined the offered autograph

'I wonder how much it's worth'

The girls all kicked in a few feet away

Cocky guy went away (finally!)

"What is he?" the pink haired boy asked out loud

'He's still here' I thought then smirked 'I've found myself a poor victim'

I walked over to him "He's really disgusting"

First step : attempt conversation

They curiously looked at me

Second step : Hook them on the line

"Let's go get some food , ne?" I asked

They excitedly nodded

Third step : Play around then leave the naive boy

* * *

><p>"Yhuur a naiz pursonh" pink said as he was swallowing the food<p>

I of course was eating in a more common way since I'm in public

I kindly smiled at these two fools "So what's your names?"

"I'm Happy! This is Natsu"the blue cat said

A talking blue cat

I want one!

I nodded and continued eating trying not to give them any information on me

"So what's your name?" Happy asked as he swallowed his fish

"Lucy" I replied since I don't even know my last name

The cat nodded and his gaze landed on my keys

"What are those?" he asked

"These are celestial keys which celestial mages use" I briefly explained

"Yhurr a meig?" Natsu asked

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged

"Which guild do you belong to?" Happy asked

I frowned because of the topic

"None"

They curiously looked at me "Why?" Natsu asked finally using real words

"I have different reasons but the biggest reason is that every guild I went to was missing something" I said as I reached for my glass of water

"Oh" they said and continued eating

Stick around or use this chance to sneak away?

"So why are you guys here? Looking for someone?" I asked

"Aye it's Igneel" Happy answered

"I think I've heard of him before" I mused

"Where!?" they both asked

"I read about him in a book , he's a fire dragon right?" I asked

They sighed probably disapointed and I giggled

"Huh?" they asked

"It's funny how you think a dragon would be in town" I explained

The two had a look of realisation

"YOU TWO JUST NOTICED THAT!?" I am seriously begining to worry about humanity

"Hahaha of course we knew!" Natsu lied

"Aye!" Happy lied?

I sighed "So what's your story?" I looked at Natsu

"What do you mean?" he furrowed his eyebrows

'I can't give him too much information'

"Why are you searching for Igneel?"

He grinned "Igneels's my dad! But he disapeared when I was a kid so when I heard he might be in town..." he trailed of with a hint of sadness

'What an idiot , he should learn to just give up like I did'

Father huh? Wonder if I have one

I sighed and discreetly used magic to make the tissues transform into money and placed it on the table

"Bye" I said

'Don't feel like tricking these two anymore..'

"Thank you for the meal!" Natsu bowed

Happy next to him yelled "Thank you!"

What an odd pair

"You're welcome , well bye!" I waved not wanting to grab more attention

"Wait! I'll give you this" Natsu held the autograph

"DON'T NEED IT!" I yelled and walked out

* * *

><p>"Fairy Tail caused trouble again?" I said out loud as I read the article on the bench<p>

I was amused by their antics

'Fairy Tail huh? I haven't tried that guild out but...the guild is probably the same as every other guild' I bitterly thought

"I see , you want to join Fairy Tail" the cocky bastard made his appearance

'Who said I wanted to join?' I thought

Outside I wore a polite smile "No you're probably mistaken"

"Nonsense! You're perfect for our guild" he exclaimed

_*Five minutes later_*

"Okay fine! If I take this interview or whatever will you leave me alone?" I finally snapped

He nodded "I shall interview you at this party" he handed me a flyer

Evening at the sea?

"Will there be food?" I asked

"Of course and also fine drinks"

Bonus!

"Then I'm coming" I grinned

"Then I'll see you there" he walked away while waving

It's probably a trap but...free food...!

* * *

><p><strong>Night time <strong>

"Lucy , huh? That's such a pretty name"

"Thanks!" I smiled

"But may I question your clothes?"

I looked down confused "Well I didn't have any dresses besides it doesn't matter right? I'm just here for the foo- I mean interview"

He nodded

"Let's toast with a glass of wine first"

I nodded and grabbed the glass

'Does he take me for a fool? It's common sense not to accept things from strangers' I smirked

I threw the wine at him

"My what cheap glasses" I mused while looking at the glass

"C-cheap?" he asked annoyed

"Can you call your boys out? They smell bad" I scrunched my nose in disgust

He smirked "I see you've noticed , you heard her boys"

.

.

.

.

"HEY! COME OUT!" he yelled

I just gave a bored face

He walked over to the curtain and opened it

A group of men fell down

"W-what?"

I smirked "You thought I was a dumb blond?"

"I'll handle this myself!" he said

"Fairy Tail is a really rotted guild" I said

The ceiling crashed and Natsu appeared

"T-the brat from earlier?" cocky guy said

"Natsu?" I asked confused

He quickly got motion sickness

'Come on! A dragon slayer shouldn't show his discomfort with transportation!'

"Lucy?"

I looked up to see Happy

I wonder where he got that name

"Hey" I casually said

He sweatdropped and picked me up

"Let's get out of here!" he said

We flew out of the boat

"I believe I can fly , I believe I can touch the sky~" I sang

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Happy?"

"My magic wore off"

We fell into the sea and I closed my eyes

I just sank without trying to swim up

**Lucy! You idiot swim up and summon me! I don't give a fuck if you don't like using celestial magic!**

I shot my eyes open and did as told

"Open Aquarius!"

"Lucy , you finally summoned me after a long while"

"S-sorry" I gave a sorry face

Aquarius and the others knew about my issues with using celestial magic though they get me to summon them from time to time

"Time to get to business"

She summoned a giant wave

"You never change do you?" I yelled as I got caght in too

We stormed into the port

"Aquarius"

"What?"

"Go on a trip with your boyfriend"

"At least I have one" she smirked and went away

"So selfish"

"You two don't get along do you?" Happy asked

"Huh? We're pretty close we just don't show it" I said

Happy gave me an I don't believe that look

We looked at the scene before us

'So these two are from Fairy Tail and that guy is an imposter huh?'

Natsu started fighting that fake and showed him what a _real _dragon slayer is

But he overdid it

"W-what's with all this ruckus?"

"Military?" I asked

Not my problem

I started to walk away but got pulled by my wrist

"Crap let's run!" Natsu yelled

I stopped causing him to stop

"Why am I being dragged?"

"You don't have a guild right?"

I nodded

He grinned "So join Fairy Tail!"

"No"

"Why not?" he frowned

"I...used to look for a guild to join but I never stayed with one"

"So? Fairy Tail is different!"

"Aye!"

I sighed

"Guess I can check it out"

"Crap let's hurry up!"

We ran!

I of course was faster

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Question : First impression of Fairy Tail?**_

_**My answer : I honestly thought : There's a blue talking cat! **_


	3. Fairy Tail

_**Chapter two : Fairy Tail**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV <strong>

We stood in front of the guild

"So?" Happy asked

"What?" I raised an eyebrow

"What do you think?"

I shrugged "I've seen better and also worse"

The two sighed at my lack of excitment making me panic

"It's still looks nice!"

They smiled "Welcome to Fairy Tail"

Natsu kicked the door open

"We're home!"

'Home?' I thought

"Natsu , Happy , welcome back" Mira from that magazine said

'It must be nice to have someone saying that' I frowned

The guild started fighting

"Did you say Natsu is back!? Hey let's settle our fight from the other time!" a guy wearing no clothes said

'Stripper' is my first impression

"Gray have you been walking around like that?" a drunk girl said

"Shit!" Gray realized

The girl started drinking from a barrel

A guy with white hair came and started saying things about being a man

"It's so noisy here"

'Isn't that Roki or was it Foki from the perfect boyfriend article? He seems odd...'

"This place is so weird" I said

"My , a new comer?" Mira asked

"No , I just got dragged here by Natsu and Happy" I said

"Oh but you are joining right?" she smiled

I smiled back "Well if Fairy Tail has that something I'm looking for I will"

She was about to open her mouth to speak but got hit with a bottle

"Poor girl" I sighed

"Isn't it fun this way?" she smiled

Gray crashed near us

"AHH my underwear!" he exclaimed

"Idiot" I muttered while looking anywhere but there

"Lady if you don't mind please -"

I cut him off with a fist sending him a few feets away

Roki no it was Loki suddenly carried me bridal style

"Well this is a first" I said

He softly laughed "Really?"

I nodded "I'm Lucy"

"Loki"

"Pleasure to meet you" I said to the least insane boy

"The pleasure is all mine" he winked

Flirt is better than violence

The guild went back to fighting

"Cut it out , you fools!"

"He's huge" I yelled

"My you were here master?" Mira asked

"Oh he must be the master of Fairy Tail um master Macaronie right?" I asked myself

"This match is-" Natsu got crushed

"Oh a newcomer?" the master asked looking at me

"No I was just leaving" I stated

"Oh what a shame" he shrank

I nodded "Yeah"

He jumped on to a railing and started talking

I decided to listen just before I leave

"Guys the councli members are angry at me all the time..."

I frowned 'I was right Fairy Tail is the same as the others only appearances matter'

"But" the master said breaking me out of my thoughts

"Forget about them"

"Huh!?" I asked confused

"The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' within us flow and the spirit flow in nature connects , they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT! THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!"

Everyone started cheering

A smile went on my face 'Maybe this guild has what I'm looking for'

The master got down and I walked over to him

"Excuse me! I'd like to join Fairy Tail" I bowed

He softly laughed "No need for the formalities , we'd be happy to have you..."

"Lucy"

He nodded "But why the change?"

"Fairy Tail has something other guilds doesn't" I smiled

"Destructive mages *cough* well head over to Mira for your mark"

I nodded

"So you decided to join?"

"Yeah" I nodded

She smiled "Where would you like it?"

I placed my hand down

"Here?"

I nodded

"Done! Welcome to Fairy Tail"

I smiled "Thank you"

* * *

><p>I kept staring at the mark 'I wonder if I can change the color when I want to'<p>

"Lucy!" Happy yelled motioning for me to come

I walked over to the table to find Natsu and other guild members

"Hey" I casually said

"Oh hey Luigi" Natsu said

I looked around "Who's Luigi?"

"I think he means you" a guild member said

The others looked at me to see my reaction

I shook my head "And people say blondies are dumb but it's clear as day that pinkies are"

They started laughing

"Where did you find such a cutey?"

"I envy you~!"

I sighed and started walking away

"Hey where are you going Lucy?" Happy asked

"Job , I need money for a place to stay and new clothes" I replied as I walked to the request bord

"I need a job too I have no money" Natsu walked over too

We started looking for a job

'I'll be going solo so lucky me I don't have to split' I smiled at the thought

"Is my daddy back yet?" a little boy asked master

I ignored the scene

"Idiot" I said and Happy gave me a questioning look

"I mean he should trust his dad more right?" I said

"Oh" he said and looked back at the scene

I smirked as I heard master say the same thing as I was saying but frowned when the boy Romeo said his dad was supposed to be back a long time ago

Romeo stormed off after punching master making me snicker

Natsu punched the bord

'Someone has anger issues'

I followed after Natsu

'No kid deserves the pain of losing a loving parent'

* * *

><p>So me and the other two were in a carriage<p>

"Why are you here anyway Lucy?" the two asked

"So you know my name...I guess pink isn't as dumb as I thought , as for the reason I'm here it's to just observe you two"

"Are you a walker?" Happy asked

"The proper term is stalker and no"

Natsu started looking greener

"I pity you..." I looked down on him

"So Lucy where are you staying?" Happy asked

"I haven't decided yet"

"You can stay with me and Natsu"

I smiled "Thanks but I prefer living alone"

"IT STOPPED!"

Natsu came back!

"What's going on?" I asked and opened the door

There was currently a snowstorm

I tugged on my skirt 'I really need to get new clothes'

"It's not that cold" I nodded convincing myself

There was a sudden poof

"Horologium?" I asked

Natsu and Happy looked at him in awe

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Me no everyone will always be here when you need us" he said

I smiled "Thanks for having my back and now it looks like I can take a nap"

I went inside the warmness

"I want to take a nap" I yawned

"I want to take a nap...she says"

"Yes , go ahead , says I " Natsu said

'Tch pink bastard'

Wild Balkan appears

"A human woman!" he picked Horologium up and started running

'What a relliable spirit' I thought

The monkey took me to his cave

"What a hyper monkey" I said

"I'm sorry for not being of use" Horologium said

"I already told you guys that you just need to be my friends not usefull or anythig else"

"Yes but I still owe you a debt for saving me"

I sighed

Horologium disapeared

"Though I should probably make an extension of our time" I mused

The monkey came closer having lust filled eyes

Natsu came crashing

'Idiot at least crush into the monkey next time'

"Hey! Monkey! Where's Macau?" Natsu asked

The monkey tricked Natsu and punched him out of a window?

Well it was nice knowing him even though he was annoying and we didn't talk much

"Me no likes man , me likes woman" Monkey said

I sighed "What a perverted monkey"

There was another poof

"Oh great the biggest pervert of them all" I said

"I came to save you nice body!" Taurus said

"I could have handled it myself" I pouted

"Don't take my woman!" the monkey said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"My woman? that's a moo-st unforgivable remark" Taurus said

"He suddenly got serious?" I asked

"You should say my boobs instead of my woman" he said

"Pervert!" I yelled and kicked him out of the window making him crash into Natsu

The monkey cheered

I sighed "If you want something done do it yourself" I said using my requip magic to summon my dark blue gloves

I cracked my knuckles and gave a sly grin

Just then Natsu appeared again

"Why can't they just leave me for five minutes?" I asked

"I'm tired..." Happy panted

"So you're not good with transportation but Happy is okay?"

Natsu gave me a weird face "Happy is 'Nakama' not transportation , you're weird"

"Nakama?" I asked

He nodded "Yeah comrades that stick together , everyone in Fairy Tail is Nakama including gramps , Mira , annoying Gray , Happy and you.."

Nakama...Fairy Tail really is different but...in a good way

I grinned and flashed behind the monkey punching it in the head , I made my feet heavier like a hundred kilo's and stumped on his back

"Now tell us were Macau is or he'll burn you" I pointed at Natsu

Natsu grinned and cracked his knuckles

"So we have to force you to help?" I said and kicked him towards Natsu

Natsu used his dragon slayer magic to punch him into a wall

"The monkey became Macau!?" Natsu asked

"Take over magic huh?" I mused

Macau started falling but before I helped him Natsu jumped out and held his feet , Happy did the same with Natsu but began falling.

I grabbed onto Happy and pulled them up

"Don't be so reckless" I punched Happy and Natsu with a little force

"Ouch" they pouted lile kids

I placed Macau on his back and started inspecting the wounds

I glanced over at Happy and Natsu

'I can't let them know I have other magic besides celestial magic'

I sighed and took out a first aid kit and started treating Macau

"Natsu...this isn't working" I said

"What?" he asked

"Please use your fire to burn his wounds.."

"No I can't hurt my-"

I cut him off

"If you don't do it he'll die!" I yelled at him

He looked a bit shock at the information and nodded

He burned the wound just as I said

Macau started panting "Shit...what a shame...I got 19 of them but the 20th one got me.."

"I undertand so don't speak anymore!" Natsu yelled

'Why would he take on such a dangerous job?'

"I'm angry at myself...damn it ... How can...I face Romeo like this?"

"I said shut up! Want me to punch you!?" Natsu yelled

"Macau-san?" I asked

He looked over at me

"If it was me I'd be proud of my dad! I mean are there any other dad's that can take out nineteen of those?" I smiled

* * *

><p>"Romeo-kun!" I yelled as we saw him<p>

He looked at us with a big smile but suddenly started tearing up

"Daddy..I'm sorry..I"

Macau rushed to his son and hugged him

"I made you worry , sorry"

"It's okay , I'm a son of a mage"

"When does brats tease you next time , ask them if their old man can defeat nineteen monsters by himself! Okay?"

Romeo smiled at his dad

"Well I better go look for a place to stay..." I said and started walking off with the other two

"Natsu! Happy! Thanks!" Romeo yelled after us

"Thanks to you too , Lucy-nee!"

I stopped walking

"Huh?" Happy and Natsu asked

I smiled and waved at Romeo

"I'll stick around this guild for a bit" I grinned

'Fairy Tail might just be what I was looking for..family'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Fallen Starry Angel Melody : It's really good keep up the good work!**_

_Thank you very much! I will ;)_

_**Naeda Beasly: thank you finaaly ilve been waiting for a story like this**_

_You're welcome , I've been waiting to write a story like this since a year ago_

_**Naeda Beasly : ill follow with the next chapter. i like lucys character but please say the ship.**_

_About that I decided to make this a bit of a harem for now and I'll decide on the ship later on *nervously laughs* _

_**crazygirl197 : Nalu**_

_Lol I haven't decided on romance yet :p_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Fallen Starry Angel Melody**_

_**HopeHeartfillia**_

_**Meadow Melody**_

_**alycat63**_

_**crazygirl197**_

_**purplegurl14luvsu**_

_**NekoFace**_

_**otakubrains**_

_**For following/Favoriting my story!**_


	4. Daybreak

_**Chapter four :**_

_**Daybreak arc**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

'Remind me again why I rented such an expensive place?' I asked myself as I looked at the paperwork

'RIgh this one is closer to the guild...' I nodded to myself as I signed it

"Good" the landlady went out of my room

I haven't showered in a week if you don't count being washed away my your spirit a bath

I grinned at the idea of a nice relaxing shower and then sleeping in with no distraction just some alone time

"I can get used to this" I breathed out as I relaxed in a the bath tub

I started listing of the five things I need to buy after I take a job

One : New music lacrima so I can listen to music (Duhh)

Two : Headphones and earpiece

Three : New clothes

Four : New deck for my hellish cards

Five : Furnitures for my place

I started humming a song that I can't remember where I heard it before

"You think she's in the shower?" I heard Natsu with my enhanced hearing

"Aye" Happy said

I sighed and got out of the tub

I grabbed the clothes that the landlady gave me

It was just red sweat pants with a white tank top 'I'll never wear skirts again!'

"I'm pretty sure I put a Do not disturb sign on my door" I said with a slightly annoyed tone

"Yo! Isn't there any food here?" Natsu waved

I mentally added a note to buy food

"It's not that important yet" I shrugged

Happy stared at me wide eyed "But food is important!"

I sighed "You need money to buy food baka , what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Mira told me that you got a new place" Natsu said in a matter of fact tone

"Yeah , that doesn't really help"

'New rule : never tell Mira anything important , she might blab'

"It's a nice room" Happy said as he scatched my walls

"Yeah it feels like I'm rich! Anyways if you're gonna do that scatch hearts and stars ,okay?"

He nodded and started scratching a really bad star

"What's this?" Natsu asked

"None of your business" I cooly replied and snatched the papers away from him

"What is it? It's making me curious" Natsu said

"If you really want to know..." I said motioning to their ears

He and Happy started nodding and inching closer so I can tell them

"It's a list of all the pink haired guys and blue cats I killed" I said in a monotone

They both shivered and gulped

"Idiots go home" I shook my head

"Can we at least have tea?" Natsu asked

"Pay up" I showed him my hand

"Please Lucy!?" Happy asked

I sighed

A minute later I came with the tea

"That was fast" Happy said

"The faster I give you guys the faster you leave and I can have my deserved relax time"

"You're so cruel" Natsu said

"Aye"

"If I was being cruel I'd sue you guys for breaking into my place"

They grinned while having sweats roll down their faces

"Ah! Oh yeah show me all of the key guys you have" Natsu said

I got an irk mark

"They have names you know?"

"Yeah whatever"

I sighed and placed my keys on the table

"There's like a hundred!" Happy said

"Actually less than hundred" I said

I grabbed the key I bought in Hargeon

"I'll show you guys how my magic works for future refrences"

They nodded a bit confused

"Does it involve blood seals?" Happy asked a bit horriefied

"Butt seals? That sounds painful" Natsu said

"There's no blood seals...at least when it comes to celestial magic" I grimmaced remembering a few not so pleasent memories

I started inspecting the key and as if it was calling out to me I suddenly knew it's name

"Open a door to the canis minor Nicolas!" I exclaimed and poof

A short white creature with bland eyes and a golen horn like nose

"Puuun!"

"D-don't feel too bad" Natsu said

"It's not a failure dumbass" I replied

So this is the creature? I stared down at it as it started to shake

"You're obviously not a combat spirit since you seem like you might faint before you even fight" I bluntly said

"P-puun..." he nodded

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked

He shook his head "Puun pun"

I sighed "So this is why you were abandoned"

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy asked

"He's species is a really weak spirit with no value so other celestial mages won't bother wasting a jewel on one of their keys" I coldly said

Natsu glared at me while Happy looked shocked and the white spirit look as if it was about to cry

"As I said other celestial mages won't bother but I stole you didn't I? So I'll decided what you'll purpose will be, my new friend" I smiled and patted it

Natsu then grinned while Happy smiled

"Puun~"

I grinned "I got it! From now on you'll be my pet , I always wanted one! But wait...what should I name you?"

"How about dog?" Natsu asked

"Doggy?" Happy offered

I nodded "Plue! That's what pops into my head when I see you" I smiled

He nodded seemingly happy with his name

"What a strange name" Happy said

"Says a cat named Happy" I shot back

"Man she sure got you!" Natsu laughed

Me and Plue then proceeded to the boring arrangments

"What? You aren't free on monday?" I asked

He nodded

"Well now you are , right?" I evily smiled at him

He gulped and nodded "PUNN!"

"Contract sealed! Welcome to my celestial family" I grinned

"It seems really easy" Natsu said

"It might seem so flamebrain but it's really important , celestial mages regard contracts , meaning promises with utmost importance...that's why I never break my promises" I explained

"I see" Natsu said in thought

"Plue is weird , he's a canis minor yet he doesn't go woof woof" Happy said

"Well I don't see you go nya nya" I said

"Cats goes meow meow" Happy corrected

"Whatever nya nya is cuter right?"

Plue nodded "Puun"

Plue suddenly started doing weird motions

"Plue! That's a great idea" Natsu exclaimed

'How the hell did he get it'

"True , Lucy helped me on the snow mountain , if she wasn't there Macau would have died"

"And yet I haven't heard a single thank you " I added

"Now that I think about it , you're a weirdo but also a reliable person"

"I'm a weirdo? Says the boy with pink hair and a talking cat" I mumbled

"Natsu , what happened?" Happy asked

"Alright! I've made up my mind , I agree with Plue's idea!" Natsu said while standing up

"Oh please grace us with my Plue's great idea" I muttered

"Let's make a team!" Natsu did his toothy smile

"Team?" I asked

"Aye! All mem-"

I cut off Happy

"I know what a team is , I mean that's common sense" I said

"So?" Natsu asked

"No" I replied

"Why not , Lucy?" Happy asked

"I have different reasons but the biggest reason is I prefer going solo and I don't feel like sharing the money"

Other reasons include

- I don't like to rely on people

- I don't want Fairy Tail to know I have more magic

- The money and rewards all goes to me

_Ten minutes later_

"Alright!" I slammed the table and broke it in half

They gulped but smiled

"I'll go with you on one mission and then I'll decide wether or not I'll team up with you"

Seems like Natsu already picked up a job

"And Lucy has blond hair" Natsu said

"Yeah , let's ask her to sneak in as a maid for us"

"Well played Salamander , well played" I smirked

He grinned "So you're in?"

I nodded " I did say I'd go on one mission so you're in charge of making me want to form team Natsu with you"

He nodded "Let's rehearse , call Happy 'master' "

I nodded and looked at Happy "Mas- My ass!" I stuck my tongue out

* * *

><p>After arguing about me not wearing a maid costume we arrived at the client's place<p>

"This mission has become interesting" I said as I looked at our client

Natsu glanced over at me but I just had an innocent smile

I discreetly observed the place as they talked

"And this is?" Kirby asked

"Me? I am simply known as Lucy" I smiled

"That name sounds familiar..." Kirby trailed off

He explained the mission to us

"So this mission is worth two million?" I started drooling over the money

Looks like I'm getting four of those things I wanted

"Natsu I divided it in three , I get one million nine hundred ninety nine thousand and you guys get the rest" I said

"You're smart!" Natsu said

Let's skip the rest of our client's talking and go to our target's place

"Excuse me , I came to apply as a maid" I knocked

'Maybe I should have actually wore a maid outfit'

"Maid applicant?" I overly sized maid appeared from the ground

I of course remained unfazed

I then got rejected and called ugly

They went away

"I think they may have mistaken me for a mirror" I said

Natsu and Happy started laughing

"Ugly? Bitch please I'm fabalous" I whipped my hair

"Now a change of plans! Operation T" Natsu glared

"Change!" Happy said

"Aye!" I did a soldier salute

Wait

"What exactly is plan T?" I asked

Natsu barged into the entrace

"Attack head on and find the book!"

'Why did I agree to this again? Oh right...money"

We just walked in and got attacked by maids

Natsu beat them up

I also did my share by standing there wishing he'd get kicked

"Let's start checking the rooms" I said

"But Lucy , what are the odds that we'll-" I cut Happy off when I opened the door

It was filled with books

We went inside and I closed the door

"Whoah! So many books!" Natsu said looking around

I noticed the library full of books too and smiled

"Open gate of the Librarian , Marsella!" I exclaimed

Poof!

A woman who appears to be in her thirties with her brown hair placed in a bun and her lazy green eyes looked at me and then smiled

"Lulu , how are you? I haven't seen you in a while" she fixed her big red glassed

"Hey Marsella , I'm fine and you?" I asked

She smiled showing a bit of her teeth "Thanks for asking , what can I help you with?"

"You know the drill" I smiled

"Right , I'll copy all the contents in these books and place them in other blank books then I'll give you them later when you summon me again" she explained

I gave her a thumbs up "Exclude the perverted books"

She nodded and lazily started grabbing books , finishing them in less than three seconds

"Lucy we found the book!" Happy yelled

"Okay let me look at it" I said and grabbed the book

They looked at me in confussion

"As I suspected this is an unpublished book from Kemu Zaleon" I said admiring the book

"Kamu Zadeon?" Natsu asked

"It's Kemu Zaleon , one of Lucy's favorite writers" Marsella said as she closed a book and grabbed another one

"Who is she?" Natsu asked

"You just noticed her? She's a spirit of mine" I said

"What does she do?" Happy asked

"She observes and copies every aspects of certain information such as the contents of a book and then goes back to the spirit world to place the information into a blank book so I can later receive the books" I explained

They look confused and I sighed

"In simple terms , she can copy these books for me"

"Ohhh" Happy and Natsu said

"Dumbasses" Marsella mumbled

The boyoyo guy appeared

Skip boring talk about him trashing the book

"It's finally time for business. If we get paid without doing actual work , mama will get mad at us" a male voice said

I ignored them and continued reading the book

"HEY!" everyone yelled as Marsella glared at them because we're in a library and she's a librarian

"What?" I asked in a calm yet deadly voice

"I-i'ts her!" the two yelled in a scared as hell voice

"What's wrong vanish brothers?" the boyoyoyo guy asked

"W-we w-want o-out!" they yelled

"What? Why?"

"H-her!" they pointed at me

"Lucy?" Natsu asked

They nodded "S-she a-almost k-killed u-us w-without l-lifting a finger!" they said and ran away

Natsu and Happy just looked confused

"Marsella , you done?" I asked

"Two more minutes" she replied

I sighed and looked at the boyoyoyo guy

"How about a fight? Celestial magic versus celestial magic?"

"Oh so you noticed?" he smirked

"Marsella , catch!" I threw the book at her

She caught it with ease "Lulu don't do that again"

I placed my hands in the pockets of my sweatpants and looked at him in a bored manner

He got an irk mark and took out a gold key

"Open A door to the virgin , Virgo!"

Poof

"How may I help you , master ?" the overly huge maid from before appeared

"Show her a lesson for her arrogance!" he exclaimed pointing to me

"Two against one isn't fair" Natsu said

Before he took a step forward "Natsu , let me handle this...I can't allow such a scum to wield a gold key and besides this will be quick even if I go easy on them" I said in a calm yet bored matter

Natsu nodded

Virgo started attacking me

I kept dodging "Virgo I don't want to hurt you , I just want to help you"

I ducked as she gave me a confused look

"I can see you haven't find a master who you feel that you belong to yet" I smiled at her

"Virgo finish her off already!"

Virgo attacked me seeming a bit sad

"Forgive me but you'll heal , right?" I asked as I jumped and kicked her really hard in the back

Poof

"W-what..Virgo got defeated?"

I nodded "Now it's your turn"

I grinned like a maniac as I walked closer and closer

"P-please! I'll pay you if you leave me alone! I'll give you anything!"

"Anything , you say?" I stood infront of him

He nodded

"How about your heart?" I smirked as he fainted

"Wow.." Happy said

"Awesome , you're stronger than I thought!" Natsu said

"What a wuss!" I spat at him

"Lulu I'm done , should I read this book too?" Marsella asked

"No that won't be necesarry , this book is meant to be read by one person alone" i saoid

She nodded and went poof

I grabbed the golden key from the wuss and smiled at it

"A new friend has been made" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

"Now I have to go on other jobs because a certain guy decided that we didn't need to be paid" I complained

"Don't be so greedy Lucy" Happy said

"Yeah , he's right" Natsu nodded

'Yeah say that I'm greedy after the shit I went through when I was little'

"Whatever! Being greedy is part of human nature" I said

"Just consider it a favor to that writer you love" Natsu said

"Making the son of one of my inspiration happy huh? I guess I can live with that besides I did get a golden key and a lot of new books" I nodded

"I knew it...what you were trying to hide last time it's a story you wrote , right!?"

"No wonder you're so familiar with books" Happy said

I smirked "So what? Writing is just a hobby to kill time"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	5. Lullaby arc

_**Chapter five **_

_**Lullaby arc**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Ah Lucy?"

I looked at Mira "Yeah?"

"You're looking for another request? Yesterday you already completed six"

"Five , the one I went with Natsu was a fail" I said

"Oh right but still I don't understand why you still need the money , haven't you already bought the new furnitures , clothes and music lacrima?" she asked

I nodded "Yeah but I need money for _something _that costs a lot"

"Just don't overwork yourself" she said with worry

"Hmm" I nodded as my eyes landed on the perfect job too bad it got snatched by another member

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake for now" I said as I sat at the bar

Mira smiled brightly "Coming up"

"Hey Lucy! Did you pick a job?" Natsu asked

"Aye last time we picked and now it's your turn" Happy said

"Huh? I work solo , besides last time I pretty much did more than half the job and you guys had to go all 'we don't need the money' "

Mira gave me a concerned look

"Also you two would slow me down and considering your destructive habits I might never get enough money for me"

"But it's more fun with other people!" Natsu said

"I can have fun by myself , I prefer money over fun and besides can't you ask another blond girl to join your team?"

"But we chose you to be in our team because you're a nice person" Natsu grinned at me

I gave him a bored face as I drank my strawberry milkshake

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone. I heard that you did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment officers" Gray said

I looked over at him with a slight smile

'First comes famous Lucy then infamous Lucy'

"Lucy...would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us , tonight" Loki said

"I'd rather not" I declined

"See? You didn't lift a finger yet two mages from southern wolves ran in fear , defeated a gorilla woman without using magic and you took five jobs at the same time and came back without a single injury , right? You're really amazing" he complimented?

"T-thanks I g-guess" I shyly replied

I ain't good with sudden compliments!

"Natsu has a lot of catching up to do"

"What?"

"You heard me flamebrain!"

And cue the fight

"You're really beautiful. Even looking through these dark shades you're still beautiful...if I'd look at you with my naked eyes they'd surely shatter" Loki said

"Well you're not bad looking yourself!" I smiled at him

He smiled and then looked at my keys as I placed a protective hand over them

"Y-you're a celestial mage!? What a quirk of fate! Sorry! But this is the end of us!"

He ran away

"When was there ever an us?" I mused

'I'm lucky I'm posing as a celestial mage or I'd have that playboy on my hands'

"Loki isn't very good at dealing with celestial mages" Mira said

I didn't even ask

It's like a weird plot where I have to find out why he gets freaked out by celestial mages

"Oh crap! Gray! Natsu!" he came back

The two stopped fighting "Huh?"

"Erza is back!" he yelled

The two yelled in horror

"I think I'm gonna go home" Loki said

I looked over to see what the ruckus was about and my eyes slightly widened

Scarlet hair...so pretty compared to my blond

Nah my blond is still awesome but her scarlet is just wow

I looked at her features

'A really pretty mage'

I focused my attention back in the scene

"I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if master forgives you , I won't" Erza said

She started lecturing everyone

I looked confused at Natsu and Gray's behaviour as Erza was looking at them

Mira drew me a chart to tell me that they're scared of Erza

"Mira...you're pretty...but please take art classes" I mumbled to myself not wanting to offend her

'I wonder what kind of magic she has? Maybe blood manipulating since that would match her hair or maybe she has the ability to control shadows?'

I kept wondering about her magic

"I need your help , you'll come with me right?" she asked

"It might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail" Mira mumbled

Erza left

"It's annoying enough to be with him and now I'll have Erza around too!?" Gray exclaimed

"This team is impossible! Besides I don't want to go!" Natsu followed

"I feel sorry for Erza" I said

Natsu looked at me and placed his vest and scarf on me

"You're Natsu from now on" Natsu said

That hit a spot it shouldn't have

"No , Lucy is the only thing I have" I said as my bangs flew to my eyes and hid my espression

"Lucy?" Happy and the rest looked at me

I snapped out of it and smiled

"S-sorry! I just..thought that Lucy suits me more!" I said

"...Okay" Natsu nodded

"I wonder how much these are worth" I said as I examined the scarf

Natsu quickly took it from me

I stood up and placed the black and neon blue headphone had on my head

This headphone changes its color to match my clothes

Right now I'm wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts also a knee lenght brown boots

"Where are you going Lucy?" Mira asked

"Job , I need money for food at my place and the thing I was talking about earlier"

In the end I grabbed three jobs

One was to get rid of some gang that was disturbing someone's business which was worth fifty thousand

The other was to help a lady move which was worth ten thousand

The third one was to gather information which was worth sixty thousand

I slept with Plue today

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

"Why did I agree to be here again?" I asked myself as Natsu and Gray started fighting for the fifth time

"Because Mira offered you a month's worth of strawberry milkshakes" Happy answered

"Right"

"Aye"

"Hey Happy , when this job is done and we get paid for our work I'll buy you some fish" I bribed the cat into not declining our pay like last time

"Really!?"

I nodded and he jumped at me hugging me

"Arigatou~ I knew you had a kind side behind the greedy Lucy"

"Totally not offensive" I mumbled

Gray and Natsu started fighting again

"Erza! This way!" I yelled

They went back to the best friend routine

"This is so funny!" I laughed

"You tricked us!?" the two yelled

"I see a rival-friend relationship" I nodded to myself

"Sorry...did I make you wait?" Erza asked

"No , not at all" I smiled at her

She's really strong to be able to carry all that luggage

"Hrmm you were in Fairy Tail yesterday..."

"I'm Lucy , it's nice to meet you. I'm here because Mira asked me to come"

She smiled "I see you were the one they were talking about. I heard you defeated two mages from the southern wolves and a gorilla , you also took on and completed six jobs in these past two days of being a member...very promising"

"Thank you" I smiled

After a moment Natsu requested a fight with Erza

"I have a feeling Erza will win" I said

"Gray do you wish to fight me too?" Erza asked

Gray shook his head real fast

"Wise choice my man , wise choice" I said

He nodded at me as if agreeing

* * *

><p><strong>In the train<strong>

"You're really hopeless Natsu" Gray said

"...I agree" I said

'This train is moving fast so I can understand why he'd get the motion sickness but honestly a dragon slayer showing weakness is...just no'

I stared at my green headphones

I was wearing green jeans and a white shirt sayin 'I'm awesome just like that'

Erza sighed "There's no other way , come sit next to me"

I moved next to Gray

"You don't mind having me next to you do you?"

Gray smirked "You're better than that flamehead which might puke at me"

"I'm glad" I smiled and he looked away

Erza knocked Natsu out

We started talking about magic and Gray showed me his ice make magic

He made a fairy tail mark

"Can I have it!?" I asked

"Sure" he gave it to me

"Thank you , it's amazing!" I said

"It'l melt soon" he warned

I nodded 'Nah I'll just keep it cool with my magic'

I felt a bit sick and decided to listen to music

Erza started explaining things to us but I started drifting off until I heard 'Lullaby'

I snapped my eyes open and had a small smirk

Erza nodded

"Lullaby...huh?" I asked

"Do you know about it?" Erza aked

I shook my head

We then sat there in silence and I fell asleep listening to music

"Ah Konichiwa" a weird guys said

I looked around and yawn

Natsu was the only one here

'I bet they accidently forgot us..'

I heard a cough

"Oh right...Hello" I smiled kindly

"My name's Kageyama" he extended his hand

I did the same and shook his hand "Lucy , it's a pleasure"

He nodded and we started talking

"Speaking of Fairy Tail , Mirajane is famous isn't she? She's in magazines sometime , and she's beautiful" Kageyama said

I nodded "Too bad she's not active anymore and she's so young"

He also nodded "Also , I don't know the name but I heard a cute girl just joined , do you know her?"

"Well that would be me , but I don't consider myself cute" I said being modest

"Oh no you're far more beautiful than I expected"

He suddenly kicked Natsu

"Don't ignore me , that's being discriminatory to dark guilds" he said

"Huh?" Natsu asked

"You finally talked! Hyahaha" Kageyama said

"What...you...doing?"

"Excuse me? I can't really understand what you're saying"

Kageyama then started trashing about Fairy Tail , I didn't say anything mainly because I haven't been in Fairy Tail so long to kow if they really are arrogant

"Natsu you're an embarrasment to dragon slayers..." I muttered to myself

Natsu tried to attack but got his motion sickness

"You've gotta use your magic...like this!"

An arm shot out of the surface and punched Natsu

I at that point was laughing at Natsu

Idiot had it coming for his stupideness

The train than stopped

"Lullaby.." I whispered to myself as I saw it while smiling

"You've seen it!" Kageyama said looking at Natsu

"Shut up..thanks for earlier..THIS IS FOR YOU!" Natsu punched him with a flame infused fist

"Bastard"

I nodded "Yeah he is"

An annoucer then anounced that the train will proceed shortly

"Ah Hell no I'm tired of this!"

"I'm outta here!"

Me and Natsu said

"You picked a fight with Eisenland , don't think you can get away with it pathetic flies!"

"Same goes for you! I know your face now! Making fun of Fairy Tail-" he got his motion sickness back

Natsu jumped out of the window

'I don't know how strong this guy is considering he has lullaby so'

"See ya!" I yelled as I jumped

"Lucy!? Natsu!?" Erza yelled

"Hey!" I casually waved

"Why did you fly out of the train? What's going on?" Gray asked

I got caught by Gray while Natsu fell to the ground

"Nice catch" I winked

Gray smirked "Nice crashing"

"Touche, would you let me go now?"

"Ah right , s-sorry" he said with a tinge of pink

"No worries , seems like my luck is greater than a certain flamebrain"

"Mine too , if he crashed into me I would also be on the ground right now"

"Natsu! Are you okay!?" Erza yelled

I winced a bit "Damn my ears hurt , staying around Erza might be unhealthy"

"Natsu we're sorry" Happy said as I jumped down

"Happy! Erza! You're terrible how could you leave us behind!?"

"I apologize , I'm happy that you're safe" Erza crushed Natsu in a hug

"Erza , there's no time for this. A mage from Eisenwald was in there , I didn't do anything because I didn't know how strong he was" I said

"Nice call , now that we're together let's chase the train! What did he look like?" Erza asked

"Nothing special. He carried a flute with a skull on one end of it , the skull had three eyes" Natsu said

"Gross" Gray said

I laughed then and there

"L-lucy?" Happy asked

Everyone was looking at me as if I lost my mind

My laughter stopped and my lips curved into a smirk

"I knew it wasn't a made up story...but no one believed me what fools" I said

"What's wrong , Lucy?" Erza asked

"Wouldn't you like to know? Today I'll finally be able to prove that it exists" I said

They looked at me like I was crazy

"Lullaby , that flute is the cursed song known as Lullaby the magic of death!" I exclaimed

I had an excited smile

"What?"

"Cursed song?"

I looked at them and nodded

"That flute was just a tool for murder by curse at first , but then Zeref further developed it into a magic flute , he created such a beautiful piece of art...'Mass-curse murder magic' Lullaby a flute that when people listen to it they get an instant death curse!" I explained

We then rushed to where Eligor was

"They took over a train..?" I asked

"Looks like it" Happy said

Erza then started using a lot of magic to go faster

"Lucy help me" Happy said as he held onto Natsu

I scoffed "He can just fall , but I want to be on Erza's good side" I grabbed Natsu and pushed him to the floor

"Erza look!" I motioned to the smoke

"We better hurry!"

We arrived at the station

* * *

><p>"What's going on inside?" Erza asked<p>

"Who are y-" poor dude got knocked out

She did that with another and then another

"So she likes people who answer immediately doesn't she?" I asked

"Now you know her better" Gray said a bit scared probably recalling his good times with Erza

We then entered the building

The military platoon were scattered everywhere

"So they lost? Not surprising" I said

"Hurry up! The platform is this way!" Gray yelled

"I knew you'd come Fairy Tail" Eligor stated as he sat above the other people who were in front of us

"You're Eligor aren't you?" Erza just earned a you don't say moment from me

I dropped Natsu on the ground

"Cruel..." Happy said

"Cruel? Next time I'll drag him by the neck with my whip" I said

"Meanie , he just went through a massive combo! Train to vehicle to Lucy"

"Since when was I transportation?" I asked

"What do you intend to do? Depending on your answer I might have to make you pay for it" Erza said

"We just want to fool around , we've got no job and we're bored" Eligor said

He used his magic to fly

"It's wind magic!" Happy exclaimed

"Don't you understand yet? What do they have in a train station?" Eligor asked

"You're planning on broadcasting Lullaby aren't you?" I said

"Time's up , looks like one of you has a brain"

My face was now a neutral one "I won't let that happen , a pathetic mage like you using the flute? Zeref wouldn't be pleased"

'Great Lucy! Try and take down a wind user with you celestial spirits because you just had the bright idea to lie that you only use stellar magic!'

He started laughing and explaining his plan

"Indiscrimate murder?" Erza asked

Eligor then gave a speech about him being the shinigami

"Please...if I had my hellish cards with me I'd show you what a shinigami is" I said to myself

"What a pity for you little flies.." Kageyama said

Natsu instanly reacted to the voice blocking the incomming attack

"This time we're on a real batle ground!" Natsu exclaimed

"Well boys...this is the strongest team in Fairy Tail plus me , prepare yourself!" I exclaimed with a grin

Eligor went away and Erza ordered Natsu and Gray to go after him

"Well looks like I get to see you fight Erza" I said

She nodded and used he exquip magic

"Trully amazing" I said as she fought

"Her greatness starts here" Happy said

"Hmm?" I glanced at Happy

"I'll just wipe you out" Erza said

Her armor changed

'Cool , she can do that but I can't? I'll have to ask my ex-quip teacher later'

"Erza the titania? Amazing..." I had a big smile on

A guy started running away

"Lucy go after him!" Erza said

"Hai!" I ran after him

After five minutes

I sighed "We lost him"

"Aye"

"Let's go back"

Happy looked shocked

"What?"

"You're ignoring Erza's request?"

I nodded "Nothing we can do about"

"What a brave soul"

"Tch attached kitty cat"

"Meow!"

"What the heck?"

Before he could answer he heard a loud noise and went to check it out

"D-did we come at a bad time?" I asked

"Aye" Happy nodded

They then explained the situation to us

"Eligor's target is the regular metting , huh?" I mused

"Yeah...we won't be able to do anything unless we do something about this magical wind wall" Gray explained

'Should I use my magic? No...I don't want them to know about me having more powers'

"Kage...please help us out" Erza said

Natsu tried attacking but failed

"Idiot it won't work , Gray already tried too" I said

'Think Lucy think'

I can only use my spirits right now , none of my spirits can break through this barrier...wait

"I got it!" I exclaimed

They all looked at me

"If we can't break the barier we should go over it well in this case under" I said

"Lucy...have you gone mad?" Happy asked

I grabbed my new gold key

"Open a gate to the virgin , Virgo!" I exclaimed

"How may I help you , princess?" Virgo asked

"Natsu no comments about her appearance! Virgo I need you to dig us out of here"

"As you wish"

"Good job Lucy" Erza hugged me

"Anytime , Er-chan"

"Er-chan?"

I nodded while smiling

I use chan or kun for people I deem strong or people I repspect

Both in Er's case

"Let's go through that hole!" Gray said

Natsu picked Kage up saying things like he won't feel good if the guy dies after fighting him

"Fairy Tail mages are really strange" I voiced out loud

Erza gave me a curious look but I just shrugged it off

"Virgo your underwear is showing" I said

She nodded as if it didn't bother her

Lucky me I wore jeans

"W-we won" Kage said

"What happened to Natsu?" Erza asked

"Happy isn't here either" I added

Poor Happy always forgotten

"Why did yo bring me along?" Kage asked

"So we can take you to a hospital baka" I said

"No! I mean why did you save me!? We're enemies!" he yelled

I stood up and walked in front of his face , I lowered myself so we can see face to face

"If you were our enemy I'd kill you without flinching" I said in a calmly dead voice

He visibly paled

"But you're our opponent , an opponent is just an obstacle you have to try and overcome. The difference is you didn't give us any reason to kill you" I smiled at him as the color returned

"I can kill you right now if you want to die that badly" Gray said

He paled again

"Life and death aren't the only outcomes in a conflict , right? You should all live your life more positively" Gray said

Gray just earned a bit respect but not enough for me to add a kun or chan to his name

Erza then stopped making my breasts hit Kage

"Sorry" I said

He was blushing like mad

"Er-chan get off" I said

Everyone was looking at me

"Huh?"

"I'll drive , compared to you I have more magic to hold up"

Erza was about to protest

"She's right , if she drives we'll get there faster" Gray said

Erza nodded and I took the driver's seat

"Now how much magic should I pump in you?" I grinned

I started placing magic in it and the vehicle started driving ten times faster than before

"How much did you put!?" Gray asked holding on to the seat

"The same amount I use to summon three spirits but that's not a lot" I said

"Remind me not to mess with celestial mages" he said

"Happy!" I yelled as we reached them

"Lucy!" he waved

"You guys are late , we're done with him already" Natsu said

"Aye"

I got of the carriage and grabbed Happy

"Don't leave like that again" I hugged him

"Lucy you're being out of character"

"Whatever blue kitty" I pet his head

"Well done" Erza said

"N-no way! Eligor was defeated?" Kage yelled

"You know when you get such a desperate win on an opponent you make fairy tail look bad"

Cue the usual fighting

"Lucy let me borrow your clothes" Natsu said

"Sometimes I wonder how your father raised you" I muttered to myself

We decided to head to the regular meeting

Kage stole the flute

"That bastard!"

"How could he? we even saved him!"

"We're going after him!"

Natsu , Gray and Erza started running

"Lucy? Something wrong?" Happy asked

"I'm pissed , first Eligor and now Kage , when will I get the chance to touch the flute and admire it!?" I roared as I grabbed Happy and started running

We passed the others in a flash

"Remind me not to get you mad" Happy said

I arrived and hid behind a bush

"Aren't you going to stop him?" a weird guy asked

"No , Kage won't do it be-who the heck are you?" I asked

"I'm Bob"

"Oh okay" I turned my attention back

Soon the others arrived but was shushed my Bob

"Nothing will change. Weaklings will stay weaklings forever. But weakness is not evil , since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone you feel nothing but insecurity; That's why we form guilds. That's why we have nakama. We walk together in order to live a strong clumsy ones may run into more walls than the others and it may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there , you can naturaly obtain your own strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong, without having to depend on such a flute , of course." Master-chan said

Yup the geezer earned my respects

"I admit my lost" Kage admitted

We ran towards our master

"Why are you three here!?" he asked

I got ignored

Happy did too

Maybe we should form a team

.

.

.

.

.

.

The geezer lost my respect

"You mages have no guts" Lullaby said

Everyone excluding me looked surprised

"I can't hold it any longer...I'll eat you all myself"

Lullaby transformed into his true self

"A monster!?" Happy , Natsu and Gray yelled

"I'm starving to death so I'm gonna eat your souls"

"Souls are edible!? Do they taste good?" Natsu asked

He looked at me and Gray

"How would we know that!?" we yelled in sych

"Now who's sould should I enjoy first? I've decided...all of you!"

Natsu , Gray and Erza attacked

"I won't stand around doing nothing!" I yelled as Gray used his magic to make a shield

"Open a gate to the weaponist , Arme!" I exclaimed as I used a silver key

A woman who appears to be a teenager appeared. She had short black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a long white sleeve , black gloves , black jeans and white shoes

"Yo Lucy! It's been forever" she grinned at me

"Arme no time for that , turn into the six version" I said

She gave me a thumbs up and turned into a huge sword about the size of Natsu , Gray andErza standing on each others heads

I smirked and rushed at Lullaby , I jumped up and slashed at him leaving three really deep gashes

"She only stricked once , how is there three gashes!?"

"I've never seen a celestial spirit like that!"

I smirked and used Lullaby's body as a jump pad to jump away

"Version thee" I said

Arme turned into a giant bow and had arrows

I shot over a hundred arrows at Lullaby in a flash as the others attacked him at the same time

When we were finished

"N-no way" Lullaby said

He fell on the building

"Excellent" master said

"Zeref's devil was defeated so easily?"

"I'm impressed"

I smirked as Arme went back to the spirit world

The dust cleared up to reveal me sitting crossed legged on the ground with a victory sign

Behind me was the others

"What do you think!? Aren't they great!?" Master exclaimed

"Yup we are" I nodded

Then they realized that the building was destroyed

We ran away from them

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**IISuperwomanII : OMG I love this story and it's only chapter 2**_

_Thanks! _

_**xxchatonxx : mettre à jour bientôt ! j'adore votre histoire !**_

_Merci , je vais_

_**Thanks to everyone who followed/ favorited this story**_


	6. Solo

_**Chapter six :**_

_**Lucy the solo mage**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I placed my hair in a messy bun

"Now what should I wear?" I asked as I went into my closet

I was currently only in my underwear and bra

I grinned as I saw the perfect outfit

Blue short that ends above my knee , green strap top , gold hoop earings , light brown slippers and a pink scarf on top

"I better go take more requests so I can pay rent"

I grabbed my keys , whip and an apple

"You found a nice place Lucy!" Gray waved sitting on my couch

"What's with Fairy Tail boys and breaking into my place? Don't strip in other people's home" I sighed

"I already had my clothes off before I came"

"That seems legit but not the point , why are you here?"

"I'm here to remind you that Erza and Natsu are going to fight today"

"Right now?"

He nodded and I grinned

"I have to be there to see Er-chan kick Natsu's ass!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of my window and began running to the guild

"Hey Lucy just in time!" Mira said

"Great! It's time to see the strongest fight!" I said

They then started telling me about Erza and Natsu not being the strongest blah blaah blah

'Damn I gotta learn how to ex-quip armor so I can buy some badass armors'

"Can I bet on Eza instead?" Happy asked Cana

"I won't bet anything" I said

"You're pretty pure hearted" Gray said

"No I meant what's the point on betting on Erza? Everyone knows she'll win and the money I get won't be much"

"I take that back"

"Ready...go!" Master said

The match got interupted by the council

"Erza scarlet has now been put under arrest" the messenger said

"What!?" Natsu yelled

"Also the council have gotten word that a new mage has joined" he continued

I stood calm as Mira gave me a worried glance

"She has no name but calls herself Lucy" everyone looked at

I snapped then and there

"SHUT UP! I HAVE A NAME AND IT'S LUCY!" I yelled with rage

"I see so the rumours are true...well 'Lucy' the council asked me to deliver a message to you"

"What the heck do they want?" I spat out

"They wanted to let you know that they decided to close your case"

I smirked "So the almighty council lost against a single female mage"

The messenger seemed enraged

"Watch your mouth scum! You're lucky the council told us not to arrest you or I'd done it and made sure you stay in jail forever"

"S-sir with all due respect you're wasting your time" a soldier said

"Well farewell Fairy Tail and blond mage"

"IT'S LUCY DAMN IT" I yelled and stormed into the guild

I sat on my regular spot at the bar with my face burried in my arms

Soon after the other members entered as well looking down and silence filled

"Lucy" Master said

I looked up and saw him sitting next to me

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know more about your case with the council" he said

"Also what did they mean about you calling youself Lucy?" Gray chipped in

"What did mean about arresting you?" Mira also joined

I sighed

"Nothing much , just that a few years back me and the council got into a disagreement about something so they decided to try and arrest me for a crime I didn't do. They didn't have any evidence so the case was left open until now that they finaly gave up. The Lucy part is something private" I briefly explained

Before they could ask more questions I walked over to the request bord

"I'll take this" I placed the request down

It was a one day long request worth fifteen thousand jewel

Mira nodded as I left

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

I wore the same as yesterday except my top was white and I had my hair in a high pony tail. So my headphones were blue and white.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira waved at me

I smiled at the fact she's acting like yesterday didn't happen

"Morning , can I get a strawberry milkshake" I asked

"Coming up!" she smiled as I sat down

"Freedom is wonderful! Freedom!" Natsu cheered as he ran around the guild

"Why couldn't they have arrest him for a week" I said

I drank my shake a bit

"Still the council are cowards as usual , a formality arrest? pathetic they should spend more time on real criminals and not innocent people" I said

"I see! The messenger was a frog so she bounced right back" Gray said sitting next to me

"As expected of an ice mage , as cold as ice" Happy said

Elfman then asked what happened to the duel triggering Natsu to attack Erza , she beat him with one shot

Something is off about Erza maybe she's upset? or she's in her time of the month?

"It's him" Master said gaining my attention

Everyone then fell asleep as a figure aproached the request board

"Who's that?" I asked

Master looked a bit shock at me as the figure stopped walking as well

"Mist gun" Master said

"Oh , hey next time use a stronger spell" I said

"I'm leaving" Mistogun said

"Hey! Release your sleep magic" Master said

"Five , four , three , two one" he vanished

Everyone started waking up

"That punk!"

"He's sleep magic is too powerfull"

"Who exactly is he?" I asked

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail" Loki answered

He then inched away from me

"For some reason he hates to be seen so whenever he decided to pick a job he puts everyone to sleep. That's why only master knows his face." Gray said

"No...I know it as well , that girl you're talking to does too" a voice said

"Laxus!"

"You're here!"

"That's Laxus he's also one of the strongest candidate" Gray said

"He's really shy so don't question it too much" Laxus said

"Shy? He seemed more anti social to me , he didn't answer me when I talked to him" I slightly pouted

"Laxus , fight me!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu-baka beat Er-chan first and then fight him" I said

"She's right , if you can't even win against Erza you won't stand a chance against me"

"Actually I meant he should focuse on one thing at a time" I said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erza asked

"I mean I'm the strongest" Laxus declared

I got pissed at the strongest part

Please I'm sure I can take an arrogant bastard like him using only my spirits

"Come on down , bastard!" Natsu yelled and I agree

Him standing up there makes it feel like he's above _me_ which he isn't

"Why don't you come up?" he dared

Oh I will!

Natsu the idiot charged out of blind rage as I shrouded myself all ninja like and sat on the railing next to Laxus without anyone noticing

I't kinda like being visible yet unnoticable until you want to

Anyways

"You can't go to the second floor. Yet." Master said

"Ha ha! You got scolded" Laxus mocked

"You too Laxus , stop" master said with one eye looking at Laxus not noticing me

"I'll never give Fairy Tail's strongest position to anyone else. Not to Erza , not to Mist gun and not even to that geezer. I'm the strongest!" Laxus declared

My instincs kicked in

"Oh really?" I made my pressence known and dangled my foot

Laxus looked a bit surprised to see me next to him and him not noticing

Everyone looked at my spot at the bar and back at the railing as I grinned

"Laxus , right? How about it me and you fight for the strongest of Fairy Tail. I'll show you who the top dog around here is..or do I also have to beat Erza first?" I smirked in a calm matter

The aura around me was filled with confidence and bit of arrogance

He smirked "You're the new girl...alright I'll show you your place and afterwards make you my woman"

"Oh really? I'll make you my b-" I got cut off

"Lucy get down from there , only S-class mages are and forget about Laxus for now" Master said

That snapped me out of my instincs

"Huh? Oh right sorry! Laxus we'll fight another day" I grinned and jumped down landing on my spot with a soft thud

"I'll hold you on to that" I faintly heard with my hearing

"You better!" I called out

Everyone looked confused but shrugged it off

"I sure didn't expect you to say that" Gray smirked

Natsu nodded and sat on my left (Gray was on my right)

"Hmm?" I asked

"The part of showing him who's the top dog" he explained

"Oh that's just part of my instinc to say that...another shake Mira"

"I thought only Natsu reacted on instinc" Erza said as she sat next to Gray

Natsu seemed offended but still spoke "Why didn't you act like that with Erza?"

Gray nodded "I was wondering that too"

Mira came with my drink just then

"Er-chan didn't activate it because she never made me feel like she was looking down on me but Laxus did. Simply put I get like that when someone looks down on me" I explained

I then went to strawberry heaven

Mira softly laughed "You really like strawberry milkshakes huh?"

I nodded "By the way , how do you become an S-class mage at Fairy Tail?"

"Master usually approves a mage for that position and there are anual exams to determine who's worthy of being S-class"

A grin found it's way to my face and just as I was about to speak

Poof!

"Lulu!"

"Yo Lucy!"

The three sitting next to me flinched a bit

I smiled "Hey Marsella , Arme what's up?"

"Oh you know we wanted to chill here and drain your magic" Arme smirked

I returned the gesture "Well you might end up staying here for a long time considering last time Yue stayed for a month before he got injured and forced to go back"

"Dayum nevermind"

"Lulu we're here because the deck is finished!" Marsella smiled fixing her glasses

I did a full out smile "Finally! Give me back my babies!"

The two softly laugh as the Guild's attention was on me

"Yeah make sure not to break this one"

I pouted "Not my fault the last deck couldn't hold the magic without breaking"

Marsella then handed me a wrapped box

"It's ten times stronger , courtesy of our finest craftsman" Marsella said

"Rico actually made it in three months? He sure has gone far" I said

"Well he's working on the promise you two made" Arme said

I smiled "Same old"

"Well Lulu we gotta go , I have to finish the books from last time"

I waved "Yeah see ya!"

Marsella went back as I grinned at the box in my hands

"What's that?" Happy asked

I smiled and opened the box feeling all eyes on me while Arme was giving a knowing smirk

"A deck?" Happy asked

"Something like that" I said as I admired the white deck that was adorned with golden Sakura design

"Rico said that the white represents pureness and the gold is for wealth , prosperity , wisdom and high quality , to me the gold represents your arrogance" Arme said

I nodded "How about the sakura design? Last time it was a cross"

"I don't know ask him when you summon him next time" she shrugged

I noticed that everyone was still looking and smirked "Wanna know what's in here?"

They all nodded and inched closer

I opened it to reveal cards

"Cards?" Happy asked

"Aren't those magic cards?" Cana asked

My smirk grew bigger "There are hellish cards"

"I've never heard of it before" Master mused

"Idiots , these cards are one of a kind made by Lucy. Simply put Lucy created them" Arme explained

Everyone looked at me in awe

"How?" Natsu asked

"I can't really explain it , it's like using your own magic but trying to make something else. It's hard to create but fun too at the same time...I mostly just applied everything I learned from my teachers and created something new" I explained

Everyone looked dumbfounded

"So what exactly are these cards?" Happy asked

"The opposite of celestial magic" Arme said

I nodded

"Let's put it like this. Celestial is the heveanly and holy beings , okay? So Hellish is the unholy beings and are mostly creatures whereas celestial spirits have human traits" I said

"And how do you make them?" Cana asked

"The three most important things are image meaning imagination , negative emotions and power"

They nodded but did a have a slight frown probably from the second thing

I grinned "The tricky part is that I'm basically creating living beings like Zeref did and that it's risky"

"Then maybe you should stop using this magic Lucy" Mira said

I shook my head and grabbed a card "The amazing part is that I decide how they look like , their magic and everything!"

I placed magic in the card and threw it

Poof

A black and white fox about the size of Levy appeared

"Kuroshiro at your service master" he bowed

"See? cool huh?" I asked

Happy was shaking in fear

"Oh right the red eyes..." I mumbled

"Master?"

"Ah right show these guys a little demostration of your abilities!" I grinned

He nodded

"Nothing's happening" Natsu said

Erza kicked him in the stomach and Gray punched his face

"What?" Erza and Gray asked

"Kuroshiro controls shadows. The downside to these cards are that I have to develope the lacrima stored inside their bodies if I want their magic to get stronger"

"Cool!" Happy jumped on him

The others seemed worried until Kuroshiro smiled "Thank you"

"Stellar spirits goes to the spirit world when the disapear but where do hellish creatures go?" Loki asked

"To the hellish world" I smiled

He didn't press any further

"Well master I shall go back now since Fairy-san is sick"

"Oh give her my greetings"

He nodded and vanished

"Well I'm going on a job I need money" I stated as I walked over the request board

While I was there I heard everything the members whispered to each other with my enhanced hearing

"She's younger yet stronger than me!"

"I wonder if she has a fish creature"

"Using cards are now manly"

"Isn't it a bit dangerous though?"

"I never knew someone could create their own magic"

"WAIT A SECOND!" Natsu yelled making me wince in pain

Everyone looked at him

"You didn't tell us you had another magic" Natsu said as he stood in front of me

'He just realized?'

"Lucy lied?" Happy asked

"I didn't lie you just never asked" I said matter of factly

"We did back when we first ate together" Happy said

"No , you asked what these keys were not what magic I used to I just posed as a celestial only mage to humour you"

They nodded and smiled "What job are we taking?"

I stopped "We? No , no , no boys I work solo"

"Why not? They seem to really want you in their team" Master asked

"Money"

"Lucy is really greedy"

"Aye"

"Humans are all greedy , get over it" I scoffed

Master nodded "How about you get 75% of the pay and they get the rest"

"Yeah" Natsu and Happy nodded

I frowned "I hate working in teams , you can't trust anybody or they might betray you" I said

"Do you really believe Natsu and Happy will betray you?" Master asked

I grabbed two requests and nodded while walking over to Mira

"Happy you can only choose one , Me or Natsu?"

He stayed silent "...Sorry Lucy"

I looked at master "See? Let's say me and Natsu were hostages and only one of us can live..I died then and there because Happy chose Natsu. Working in a team is more dangerous than alone"

"How about you ask Natsu something?" Mira suggested

I looked at Natsu and his determined face

"Natsu...okay. Me or Igneel?" I asked

Natsu looked mad "What!? That's not fair!"

"It is too" I said

"Child , no one can choose between their friend and parent" master said

"Really? I'd choose Natsu" I said with no hint of doubt

The people present (Mira , master , Natsu , Happy , Erza , Gray , Elfman) gave me a shocked look

"W-why?" Mira asked

I gave a sad smile

"I don't have any family"

With those words I left to finish my jobs

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	7. Galuna

_**Chapter : **_

_**Team Natsu!**_

_**Galuna island arc**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person's POV<strong>_

"I don't have any family" Lucy said as she left

Everyone who heard was shocked and they all had one question that they were afraid to voice out loud except for

"Natsu , why doesn't Lucy have a family?" Happy asked with sadness

Natsu's face saddened a bit "I don't know Happy"

"Ne , Natsu? Did you see her face when she left?" Happy asked

Natsu shook his head and Happy looked at the others

They all shook their heads

"I did..." Happy said

Everyone looked at him

"Her face wasn't one bit sad...it was blank" Happy said

"She's been through a lot" Gray said

"Almost every member in this guild has Gray" Mira sadly said

"Yosh! Happy , we'll make sure Lucy joins our team!" Natsu did his usual grin and brightened up the others mood

"Aye!"

With that they left

"Master , do you think she'll join?" Mira asked

"There are people in this world who enjoy being alone , but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude." he replied

Mira nodded and smiled "It will be an interesting team"

Makarov started anime crying "I just hope Lucy isn't as destructive as the rest"

Mira patted the Makarov's back as the others smiled at the scene

Everyone there couldn't help but wonder what Lucy has been through

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Team? That's a word that I never really understood. Working together with other people will make me you start caring for them too much and then when you have to say goodbye it's hurt more than you deserve.

Having faith in other people? Trusting someone not to hurt you? How idiotic is that!?

I sighed and walked to the park

Besides it's better to be alone you'll get more moner

_"But it's more fun with other people!"_

Fun? Tch they can choose another person to have fun with

_"But we chose you to be in our team because you're a nice person"_

Whatever!

I sat on the park bench and took out a novel so I can read

"No way Iria-chan!" a teenage girl said

"Yeah , it's the least I can do!" the girl next to her smiled

How noisy

"Happy one month anniversary!" a teenage boy said

"You remembered!?" they then started kissing

Do it somewhere more private

I sighed getting up and walked to a nearby cafe

After ten minutes I got out sipping on my coffee

I heard a girl crying and decided to check it out

"Hey , what's wrong?" I asked

"I-I c-can't f-find my mommy!" she cried

"Crying won't help" I coolly said

She started crying even more

I sighed and hugged her

"Shhh! If you kep crying your mom won't find you"

She sniffed and nodded

"Good , where were you and your mom last time?"

"We were playing at the park!" she exclaimed

"Let's look there"

We arrived there

"Sweetie!"

"Mommy!"

They hugged each other and I started walking away

Until I felt something tug on my legg

"Arigatou onee-san!" the girl chirped

"...No problem" I smiled and patted her head

I waved at them as I left

'Time to go home even though nobody's home' I thought

Then it hit me

_**I like being alone **_

I like reading alone

I like listening to music alone

I like walking alone

Being alone gives me time to think snd set my mind free

But when I see a mother with her child , a girl with her lover and a girl with her best friend , I realize that even though I like being alone , I don't **fancy** being lonely

"Well too late now Lucy" I muttered as I opened the door to my appartment

"Welcome back" Natsu said doing sit ups

"Welcome" Happy said

I was shocked but happy

I smiled "Natsu , Happy can we still be a team?"

They looked shock but then grinned

"Of course!"

"Aye!"

But then the smell got to my nose

"It stinks! Why are you guys training in my appartment?" I asked

They then explained to me about how much they want to beat Erza and Laxus

"I've made a decision , we'll do an S-class mission!" Natsu exclaimed

Happy then showed me a request

"I picked the cheapest one but it still gives a lot of money!" Happy said

I grinned over that fact "Finally a decent challenge!" I said and examined the job

"It also gives one of those spirits" Natsu said

"Aye!"

I officially love my new team

What? They're pretty considerate

"Alright , let's go before the others notice!" I said jumping out of the window

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed doing the same

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild third person's POV<strong>

"Oh no! Master , one of the requests on the second floor is missing!" Mirajane said

Makarov then spit his booze

"Oh yesterday I saw a cat stealing one of the jobs...the cat with wings..yeah" Laxus said

"Happy?" Mira exclaimed

"This means Natsu is also responsible!"

"What is he thinking?"

"I knew he was stupid but not this stupid"

"He just broke a principle rule. Hey geezer! When they return they'll get expelled right? But I doubt they're coming back alive considering they took an S-class job with their pathetic skills" Laxus said

When the master found out which job Natsu and Happy took , he ordered Laxu to go get them. Laxus obviously declined so Gray took on that job.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day Lucy's POV<strong>

"This town is as shitty as ever" I said

"Aye" Happy said

"Hey Luce , why don't you have any bags?" Natsu asked

I smirked "I placed my belongings in a hellish card"

"You can do that?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah , the card's purpose is space and I filled the space with my stuff"

He nodded obviously having no idea what I just said

"I get it! It's like Erza's magic but with cards" Happy said

I smiled "Smart kitty , when we get back I'll buy you a lot of fish"

"Really?"

I nodded

"Thank you , Lucy!" and he hugged me

Well he flew in my breasts but meh the intention is what counts

We then started looking for a boat

We got rejected everytime

"Found ya!" Gray said as he placed his hand on our shoulders

I being the quick thinker I am suddenly hugged him

"Thank god you're here Gray! These two forced me into coming!" I cried

He blushed obviously not prepared for the contact but regained his cool

"I didn't expect you two to go so low" Gray said as I released him while sniffing

"Traitor...!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed with a face filled with hurt

Gray started preparing to use magic but I knocked him out with my round house kick

"Lucy!?" Natsu and Happy asked

"We're a team , right?" I asked

They smiled

"I knew Lucy wasn't so bad!" Happy exclaimed

"Besides Gray was getting in the way of my money and key"

"She's still greedy" Natsu said

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"Well I no one is willing to get us to that island , I'll have to use magic" I said

"You guys are mages? Are you here to stop the curse?" a man asked

"Yeah!" Natsu said

I just nodded

"Hey why are you bringing Gray?" Natsu asked

"Er-chan will be next if Gray didn't get us"

Natsu and Happy gulped and nodded

"Row , row , row your boat -"

"You tricked me!?"

"Oh good morning Gray" I smiled

"How can you act so casual!?"

I sighed "Hey old man mind telling us a bit about yourself" I asked

"My name is Bobo" Bobo said

"What a weird name" me and Gray said in synch

"But I escaped from that cursed place"

"What kind of curse is it?" Happy asked

He showed us his hand which was cursed

"There it is Garuna island"

With that he vanished

We got swallowed up by a huge wave

I blacked out

I opened my eyes

"I'm alive!" I cheered

"Are we there!? Are we on Garuna Island!?" Natsu asked

"Yeah yesterday's wave washed us ashore" I answered

"Let's go explore! Explore!" Natsu exclaimed

"Aye sir!' Happy said

I sighed "Guess we can go to the village"

"Wait" Gray said standing up

"What? We've already come this far!" Natsu said

"No , I'm coming with you guys. It'd irritate me if you guys get to the second floor first and if you guys get expelled it'd be boring" Gray said

I smiled

"Let's go" he said

"Yeah!" the three of us said

We reached the village but it had a keep out sign

"Who's there?" someone ask

"We're mages from Fairy Tail who accepted your request" I said

"Fairy Tail? We know nothing about you guys accepting ur request"

"I think there was some confussion , if we can't get in we'll leave though" Gray covered

"I'm not-" I kicked Natsu before he could finish

"And then you'll have to wait until another guild accept this request , but I'm pretty sure other mages wouldn't take it" I whipped my hair hiding my smirk

I can see Gray was also trying his best not to smirk

"Show me your symbols"

I sighed and took off my black gloves

Right now I was wearing a dark blue shirt , black vest , brown shorts , black boots that reaches my knees and my blue and black headphones

"They look real" one said

"Hmmm strip the girl"

I kicked the two idiots before they did

"Ask that again , I dare you" I said

"S-sorry I got carried away"

They took us to the major who explained it to us

They then transformed into demons and I remained unfazed

But when they started crying I got mad

"Stop crying! It doesn't solve anything , it just makes you look weak and pitiful!" I yelled

They started crying even more

"I said stop it!" I yelled

Gray and Natsu placed a hand on my shoulder

"Lucy..." they said

I stopped "Let me finish! You guys should save your tears for when we complete this job!"

They wiped their tears away as a sign of hope

Then the major continued explaining things to us

Looks like the person who bought us here was a ghost

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip to tomorrow morning!<strong>

"Lucy-sama , I am here to make it up to you" Horlogium said

"Huh? Oh the snow mountain monkey thing? Don't worry about it" I waved him off

He insisted so I just go in and decided to take a nap since I wasn't able to sleep thanks to two certain someone!

"Hey I want to get in too" Happy said

So both of us decided to get some shut eyes

"Huh?" I opened my eyes as I felt us fall

There was a giant mouse

"Ruuuun!"

I ran like hell while holding on to Happy who was still sleeping

Gray knocked the mouse out

Then Natsu and him started animal abuse

We then entered the building

"Uwah it's spacious!" I said

"It's shabby" Natsu said

"I wonder when it was built" Gray said

I grinned "I wonder if there's anything in here worth any money?"

"Stop being greedy Lucy" Happy mumbled

"Tch it's part of human nature!" I huffed

Natsu then started killing the poor floor causing us to fall

"Hey..are you okay?" Natsu asked

"Why do you always act on instinct!?" Gray yelled

I started fishing inside of Happy and got rid of the bone

"Arigatou Lucy~"

"You're welcome" I smiled

"A humongous frozen monster!" Natsu exclaimed

I looked over to see what the commotion was and evily grinned

"Deliora!?" Gray yelled

I looked over at him "Oh so you know about him?" I asked

He was in his world saying it was impossible

I realized that Deliora must have taken someone precious to him and felt guilty for actually admiring a work of Zeref for the first time

"I really am a terrible person..." I whispered to myself

"Deliora , devil of misfortune and disaster" Gray stated

"Shh! Someone's coming" I said

We hid behind the rocks

After they left I only had one thought

'Something is seriously wrong with that girl'

Gray then explained how he knew Deliora

His teacher Ur was the one who sealed it

"Deliora isn't a devil" I finally said a bit irritated that Gray didn't do his research

"Huh?" they all looked at me

I surprassed the urge to smirk or grin

"He's a demon from the book of Zeref.." I trailed off

We then decided to stay here

I sat near Natsu and Happy since Gray seemed to need time to think

"Ne Lucy I'm bored" Happy whined

I sighed then smiled remembering about a certain spirit

"Open a door to the Lyre , Lyra!" I exclaimed

"Lucy! It's been a long time!" she said

"Another weirdo" Happy said

I smiled "Hey Lyra mind singing something for us?"

She nodded "I don't know why you won't sing , but okay! Which song!?"

"It's your call" I smiled

I grinned remembering this song and sang along

_words are born_

_words fade away_

_words continue to live , in you_

_when you're stuck they change into courage_

_Let's step out_

_You're stronger than back then_

_So don't hesitate_

_Believe the words from that time_

I smelled tears and knew it was Gray so I ignored it and let him cry for his lost teacher

"Gray cried..." Happy said

Before Gray could answer I did "He didn't you're just imagining" I said

Happy got the sign and decided to drop the topic

We fell asleep but got woken up later

"They're using the moon drip to revive Deliora" I concluded as we were watching the people do a ceremony

"Right" Lyra nodded

"Ice shell can't be melt" Gray said

I nodded to Lyra

"Moon drip is the magic to melt that ice. The moon's magical powers gathered at one place has the ability to destroy any kind of spell" Lyra explained

Then we found out that Gray knows who's responsible

Leon

They then started using ice magic and Happy carried me away

"Baka! You should have saved Natsu!" I yelled

I could have easily escaped

Happy started crying "Natsu was already caught!"

"S-sorry but I'm sure ice won't beat that salamander!"

"Aye!"

We reached the village and explained what was going on

"We'll capture them and then interogate them" I said

"But those three are mages Lucy" Happy said

I smirked "I can probably take them on without getting one single injury"

Happy gave a face of disbelief

"Princess , I've prepared traps" Virgo said

"Since when were you here? I didn't ask you to help , I'll handle the three mages myself" I said

"Lucy , are all your spirits retarded?"

"We'll never know" I sighed

"Lucy-san something's coming"

I smirked "Finally , open the gates"

It was Natsu and he fell for Virgo's trap

"It actually worked! I'm shocked! I'm shocked at how shocked I am" I said

Happy nodded along

Gray was knocked out

"You'll win next time" I said as I stroked his hair

"Princess , shall I set the trap again?" Virgo asked

I sighed "Whatever"

They then appeaared in the sky with a bucket filled with jelly?

As the jelly almost hit me I realized it was poison and jumped out of the way

"Be careful! It's poison" I warned

Natsu used his flames to scatter the jelly as the villagers went to the center

"Major!" the villagers cried as the major got hit

"Why are you guys crying?" I asked holding the major by his neck

They all cheered

"No time for cheering , it's not over yet!" I lectured

"About fifty villagers and two mages"

"Three , I'm a mage too" Happy exclaimed

I grinned "This will be over in ten minutes"

The mouse angelica and the weird girl started going after the village

I held on to the mouse and started tickling it

Me , the mouse and weird girl fell

I stood up and found her crying

"Poor girl...it almost makes me feel sorry for her messed up mind...almost" I muttered

"I won't forgive you!" she exclaimed

"I never asked for your forgiveness" I deadpanned

"Wood doll!" she exclaimed

I smirked knowing that I'm the only Fairy Tail mage in the area

Which magic should I start with?

Dragonslayer? Nope she's not worth it

Wolf slaying? Nah

Fairy slaying? Nope

Demon slaying?

God slaying?

Elemental make?

I shook my head

"I'll go easy on you" I said using re-equip to summon my fire gloves

The tree tried to punch me but I burned it

"Lucy-sama I came to help!" Taurus said

I sighed "Idiot , celestial magic backfires when it comes to that weird girl"

She smirked "Oh , you noticed?"

Taurus attacked me but I dodged

"Lucy-san , I can't control my body" he said

I smiled "I know"

He kept attacking and I only dodged

"Lucy-san please defeat me"

"Tch I won't attack my own spirits"

I closed my eyes in thought and then smiled

"Close a door to the bull!" I forced closed the gate

"T-thank you Lucy-san"

I smiled and focused my attention back on the girl

"I've never seen a celestial mage do that!"

"Well now you have and it will be your last time"

With that I attacked her

"One punch K.O ?" I asked as she fell down

"Avenge me Angelica" and she's out!

The mouse tried to crush me

"You're underestamating me! These gloves are special! They can change into any size!" I exclaimed as I made my left glove ten times bigger and punched the mouse

I sat on top of the mouse

"This wasn't even a decent challenge , Er-chan I know you're there" I sighed

"You know why I'm here , don't you?" she asked

"You're feeling left out?"

"Oh great Lucy! Are you safe!?" Happy came

He then tried to run away but got captured by Erza

"Er-ch- No Erza! Are you against us or with us on this?" I asked

"I'm here to bring you guys back" Erza said

"What if I told you that this job is a way to let Gray make peace with his past?"

"I'm not interested"

I was visibly angered at that "YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH! AREN'T YOU HIS NAKAMA? NAKAMAS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP EACH OTHER!" I yelled

I really am disapointed in Erza

She stood there without saying anything

"Tch I wonder what you would do I you were in Gray's shoes!" I yelled

"I'd follow the rules" Erza said

That made me snap

I started laughing "Screw the rules!"

I placed my signature blank face

"L-lucy?" Happy asked

"Erza I think I should show you how arrogant you are" I said in a calm manner like Laxus

She raised an eyebrow as if daring me to continue

"Thinking that you're strong enough to stop me!" I exclaimed

I jumped up and made my gloves twenty times bigger

"Head's up!" I punched the spot Erza was on

"Are you crazy Lucy!?" Erza asked

I smirked and grabbed Happy

"You just noticed?" I grabbed a hellish card and threw it

"Master?" a giant pink and purple cheetah said

"Chei , time to run!" I exclaimed and jumped on her

We started running

"Weren't you going to fight?" Happy asked

I scoffed "Nah , she's still part of the guild"

"Where to master" Chei grinned

"Hmm we should meet up with Natsu" I said

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"Here" I handed Chei a strand of pink hair

"Where did you get that?" Happy asked

"When I was examining his scarf" I explained

"Stalker...!" Happy exclaimed

I punched him

We arrived at the building but it seemed destroy

"Bet you a hundred jewels it was Natsu" I said

Happy nodded "I think so too"

We entered just in time to see Gray

"That stance..!" I said remembering what spell he's trying to use

"This is the end...ice -"

Me and Natsu punched him "Idiot/Fool"

"Natsu...Lucy" Gray said

"Don't come barging in about responsability and all that crap , this is my show" Natsu said

"S-show?" Gray asked

"I'll take care of him!" Natsu said

"Didn't I ask you to let me take care of him?"

"Did I ever say 'yeah , sure go ahead' ?"

They started bickering

"Even if it means I have to die for it!"

"So you're gonna end this by dying? Stop running away!" Natsu said

"People who think so lightly of their own lives don't have the right to protect anything! Your teacher told you to live so live! Right now your responsibilty is to live" I exclaimed

The ruin went back to normal

A guy named Zarti appeared

"Lost magic?" I asked

Zarti nodded and Natsu chased after him leaving Gray to take care of Leon

Gray looked at me and I put my hands up

"He's all yours , I have no interest in handling other people's business" I said as I slumped against the ice with my hand behind my head

"Thanks" Gray said

"Besides if I beat him I won't get money or anything valuable"

"You really are greedy"

"It's part of human nature baka~" I replied taking out a hellish card

Poof!

I had popcorn and soda

What? This fight seems interesting!

Gray got tired of Leon's bullshit and started beating him

That was until Deliora roared and I couldn't help but smirk

I got up and followed Gray behind while eating popcorn

"Lucy..don't try and stop me" he said

I grinned "I won't , there's no need to"

He gave me a confused glance but shrugged it off

When we reached the ice was already melted

Gray then knocked Leon out and prepared to use the ice shell

Natsu stood in his way prepared to fight

When Deliora was about to attack I decided to let these idiot in on something

"Idiots! Deliora is already dead!" I exclaimed

Just when I said that his body fell appart

"I'm no match , I can't surpass Ur" Leon said

"Y-your teacher is amazing!" Natsu said

"Thank you...teacher" Gray said shedding his tears

Crying...that's something I haven't done since I was four

"You were right Acnologia , I still can't understand people" I whispered to myself

But...maybe if I stay in this guild...one day...I will and find an answer

"It's done!" Natsu started cheering

I just stood there watching wondering if it's really over

"Natsu I think the curse hasn't been erased" I voiced

"She's right , the curse was caused by the moon drip defeating Deliora won't lift the curse" Erza explained

I sighed and listened to Leon talk

He sure has a nice voice though

We went back to the village to find it's been restored

"Lost magic , time arc...I can't believe I didn't see who used it" I muttered

Erza gathered everyone and started talking until she fell into Virgo's trap

"Did she just say Kyah?" me and Natsu asked

"Cute" Gray said

She continued talking

"Erza , you still haven't figured it out? It was obvious from the start" I voiced

"You knew what's happening?"

"Why didn't you do anything?"

The villagers asked

"Why should I? You guys didn't tell us everything and you expect me to take the job seriously if you weren't being serious?" I said

"I see" Erza figured it out

Erza and Natsu then destroyed the evil layer covering the island

The villagers turned out to be demons

"This is why I told you guys not to cry...I hate it when someone cries over nothing" I said

Bobo then came back and had a reunion with his dad

"But wait! How did you know all of this Lucy-san!?" a villager asked

"...I have no obligations to tell you" I swiftly said making everyone anime fall

What they expect me to be all like 'I'm a demon slayer so I knew it from the start'

That's like asking to get attacked by demons

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Erza rejected the reward making me lose more respect for her

"My money...! I did all this for nothing!?" I yelled

"But Lucy you didn't even break a sweat" Happy said

"Tch this job was so easy that I didn't need to" I said

"Huh?" Gray and Natsu asked

"Lucy beat down two people without breaking a sweat! She even escaped Erza and doesn't have a single injury!" Happy bragged

I smirked at Natsu and Gray as their jaws dropped

"Have anyone seen the gold key?" the major ask

"No"

"Did someone lose it?"

Nope~ I just stole it!

Well then time to go back

"Hijacking a pirate ship? Why am I not surprised?" I asked

**Later **

We were back in Magnolia walking towards the guild

"So? I don't care if I get kicked out of Fairy Tail" I said

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy

"I believe I did the right thing , so if doing the right thing gets me kicked out so be it! There's plenty more guilds" I scoffed

Natsu and Gray nodded

When we reached the guild it was destroyed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_


	8. Notice

_**NOT AN UPDATE JUST A NOTICE**_

_**Hey guys! My school work has been pilling up recently by like ten times more work. It gets hard because I get five language classes , math , biology , art etc. So I decided to take a short break and work on my grades which needs a boost so I can get into a more advanced class. (My school has three sort of classes : beginer (me) , frequent (medium levelled) and advanced (higher level). I really want to go to the advanced one since when I finish it I skip five-seven years of school and go to college at the age of eighteen. **_

_**So I'll be taking a short break!**_

_**My break will end in two weeks give or take**_

_**I'll update ALL of my stories on the 31 of october and I'll post a few new stories as well**_

_**After that I'll update frequently until the 25th of november.**_

_**25th november - 5 december I have an exam period in which I have to focus on so I'll take break then too. **_

_**After that I'll update more since I get less lessons then vacation.**_

_**Okay I'm going to make this clear and say that I have posted this on all of my stories**_

_**Something that would REALLY help me out would be :**_

_**- If you have any ideas on what could improve my story please pm me or review it**_

_**- If you want to see something happen in my story please let me know and I'll add it**_

_**- Telling me what I should focus on when writing my story for example the relationship between certain characters**_

_**-Telling me what I should improve**_

_**- Telling me how I can make my character better**_

_**-Telling me the bad points of my story**_

_**-Let me know if my story gets similiar to someone else's **_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THOSE SO YOU CAN ENJOY READING MY STORIES BETTER**_

_**Thank you to everyone who liked/favorited/reviewed my stories these past days and sorry I haven't replied to the reviews yet**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter :**_

_**Phantom Lord part one "A dark secret revealed"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"Our guild is..." Natsu trailed off

"What happened here?" Erza asked

"Phantom" Mira said

I stiffened

"It's mortifying but we were done in.." Mira continued

I clutched my head in pain

"Lucy?" Erza asked

"What's wrong?" Mira asked

All eyes were on me

"N-nothing , just a headache" I said as I removed my hands

Mira nodded and led us to Fairy Tail's basement

As Natsu and the others went towards master I went to an empty tabel

_"Please...I don't have any money" _

_"If you don't have any money you can-"_

_"Our guild declines...we have no use for jobs which do not pay us enough right , __**Lucy**__?"_

_"...Yes...as I was saying if you don't have any money you can go find another guild who's willing to help you"_

_"Please I'm begging you!"_

_"__**Lucy **__kick this woman out"_

_"Hai master Jose"_

_"When you're done come to my office"_

_"Hai...lady? If you don't get out I'll be forced to use force"_

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T ACCEPT IT! I won't feel right until I smash them down!" Natsu yelled<p>

I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed

'There's no point in thinking about the past Lucy...this is just a coincidence..' I thought

Natsu and the others came to the table I was sitting at

"I still can't accept it..." Natsu said

"Aye.." Happy said

"Hey guys?" I asked

"What's wrong?" Erza asked

"If...nevermind" I sighed

"Lucy you can trust us , you know?" Gray said

"Do you guys hate Phantom Lord?" I asked

"It's not about hating" Erza said

"Anyone who messes with our guild needs to be taught a lesson" Gray said

"Why do you ask?" Erza asked

"No reason" I said standing up

"Luce , where are you going?" Natsu asked

"To the library" I answered

"Can I come?" Happy asked

I nodded and gave a small smile "Yeah"

"Boring..." Natsu said

"Lu-chan can we tag along too?" Levy asked

"The more the merrier" I grinned

"Lucy? When we're done can you buy me some fish?" Happy asked

"No" I replied

"Please?"

"It won't benefit me"

"It will make me happy"

"Making Happy happy? That sounds weird" I sighed

"So?"

"If you be a good cat I'll buy some"

He cheered and hugged me as Levy and her team laughed

"Lulu , I'd like to join too" Marsella appeared

"Be my guest" I said

She smiled brightly and walked beside me

'She probably thinks it's her fault' I noted

* * *

><p><strong>Skip to night time<strong>

"The library really is fun!" Happy exclaimed

"Yeah" I nodded

"Thank you for buying this for me!" he said holding up a book about fish

"No problem , the look you were giving the book is enough payment for me"

"We even have new books now Lulu" Marsella said

"Puun!" Plue nodded

I opened my door

"Welcome home!" Gray said

"You have a nice room" Erza said

"Yo" Natsu said

"Again!?" I yelled

Actually I'm shocked at how shocked I am

"Seeing how Phantom came to this town , it's possible they got our adresses" Erza said

"I don't think it'll happen but they might attack us when we're alone...so Mira suggested we stay together" Gray explained

_"Lucy...I have a new job for you"_

_"Hai master?"_

_"There's this new guild...dispose of them"_

_"As you wish"_

"Lucy!" Erza shook my shoulders

"Huh?" I asked

"Everyone's having a sleepover today" Happy said

"Oh" I said

"You're okay with it?" Gray asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"It's just that you don't seem like the type to accept it this easily" Erza said

"Whatever you guys staying here will provide entertainment" I scoffed

They then made themselves at home

"I guess there's no other choice...we can shower together like in the old days" Erza told Natsu and Gray

"What close friendship" I noted

"Well then how about me and you take a shower together?" Erza asked me

"No!" I raised my voice

I realized this and gave a sheepish smile "Sorry...I'm just self concious"

"We're both girls" Erza said

"Please..." I muttered looking down

"Alright..maybe next time"

I smiled "Yeah...if there's a next time" I muttered the last part to myself as I walked into the bathroom

I filled the tub and started stripping out of my clothes..when the tub was full I entered

"The iron dragon slayer , huh?" I muttered

I was listening in to Natsu and the others conversation about Phantom

"He probably eats iron like Natsu eats fire...lucky bastards...I'm stuck with not being allowed to"

_'Lulu...I'm..'_

'Don't blame yourself Marsella...it's not your fault..what's happening right now is just a cruel coincidence'

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

I stared blankly at Levi's stomach

"Jet! Droy!" Gray yelled

I placed a hand on my stomach

"So this isn't just a coincidence" I bitterly said

"Master" Erza said

I looked at master as he walked to the front..he looked at three

"Wrecking our guild I could bear with...but no parent can remain sillent after seeing their children's blood" he said

My eyes widened at his statement

'I kept turning a blind eye...but maybe I am running from my heart...but what should I do now? Run like always?'

"This means war!" he roared

'Fairy Tail...sorry..I had fun'

"Marsella it's not your fault" I said loud enough for her to hear

"I'll come too!" I said

Erza nodded as we marched to the guild to gather the others

After we gathered the others we marched towards Phantom

'Back again...' I thought as I stared at the door

Natsu punched the door open

**"We are Fairy Tail!" **

Well Lucy this is what you've been running from...it seems like such a trivial matter now

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The members of Phantom were surprised that Fairy Tail attacked but was even more shocked at the fact that Lucy was with them. Lucy was wearing a purple t-shirt , black shorts , black gloves and knee length white combat boots. Her hair was in a messy braid.

"Lucy!?" the members of Phantom yelled

Fairy Tail momentarily lost their rage and looked at their celestial mage in confusion. Lucy was looking down as her bangs covered her eyes.

She suddenly looked up with a grin "Yo minna! I'm back" she yelled

Fairy Tail was shocked and the member of Phantom laughed

"We thought you died!"

"We should have known you wouldn't die easily"

"What are you doing with Fairy Tail?"

"There's new people for you to fight here!"

"Lucy , what are they talking about?" Erza asked

Lucy laughed "You guys really are slow...weak faries"

"Luce?" Natsu asked

"Are you a Phantom member!?" Erza yelled

"Not just any...I'm the strongest mage that master Jose has to offer" Lucy smirked

"You were lying to us this whole time!?" Gray yelled

"Are you really that surprised? It seems like you don't know what betrayal feels like...someday you'll get the taste of it...that someday is right now" Lucy smiled at them "Fairies are really naive"

"He didn't ask that! Who's side are you on!?" Natsu yelled

Lucy ignored him "Where's the master?" she asked

"Upstairs as usual" one member replied

Lucy nodded and started walking forward. The members stepped out of the way as she walked to Jose's location.

"What's you answer!?" Natsu yelled

Lucy was walking up the stairs

"Fairy Tail!" she yelled earning their attention

She removed her black glove which was hiding her mark

"You better win!" she exclaimed

"What!?"

"She's with them?"

The guild didn't understand Lucy's relationship with Phantom but that didn't matter when she raised her hand in the Fairy Tail symbol for the first time. So they shook off their confusion and started fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

'Don't let me down Fairy Tail' I thought as I continued upstairs

I knocked on the door out of habit

"Come in"

I entered

"Lucy? My I expected you to stay behind and not come..." Jose said

"Why would I do that?" I asked as I closed the door

"Because you're the type of person who doesn't want her secrets exposed" he said in a sly tone

"You're right. What are you after?" I asked

"One year ago.. I think" he said

I glanced at him

"My strongest member ever took on an S-class job on herself like always. The quest was complete but the mage was rumoured to be dead. Tell me...did you really think I believed those rumours?" he asked in a mocking tone

"So it didn't work.." I muttered

"Of course I didn't tell the other members and let them thought you were dead. I did keep an eye out on you with the help of a friend in the council. Of course the council also didn't know where you were...until a new rumour came. 'Fairy Tail defeats Lullaby with only four mages..Erza Scarlet , their dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel , Gray Fullbuster and guess who? Lucy their celestial mage who's full of secrets. The council checked it out and the end result brings us here" he explained

"Why did you attack Fairy Tail?" I hissed

"Well besides the fact that we wanted to bring our favorite S-class mage back...we wanted to show everyone that Phantom is stronger than Fairy Tail"

"Jose...what the hell do you think you're doing!?" master asked as he broke the door open and walked towards Jose

"Why hello there. Long time no see Makarov-san. I believe it was at the regular meeting six years ago...I clearly overdid it with the sake"

"I'm not here to reminisce with you Jose" Master said as he punched him

"An image!?" me and master asked

"A battle between us will cause a lot of damage...I prefer a rational victory" Jose said

"Where are you!? Come fight me fair and square!" master yelled

"Macarov-san it's rude to disturb other people's conversation" Jose said

"He didn't disturb...we're done talking" I said

"Lucy..cold to me as ever...I was going to capture you but you managed to ruin my plan by being here" Jose said

That caught me and master off guard

'Shit I didn't notice his pressence!' I thought as a mage stood behind us

"Sorrowful!" he yelled and sent master flying as I dodged

"Lucy...we're going to use force if you don't come" Jose said as the image went away

"It's too sorrowful!" he yelled again and tried to punch me

I ducked and then did a backflip towards the hole that master made when he was sent flying

I landed next to master

"M-master?" Erza asked

"My m-magic powers" Master panted

"Now I know who you are...you're Aria the mage with the power to make another's magic void" I said looking at Aria

"Sorrowful but true!" he yelled

"Ji-chan!" Natsu yelled

"Master!" Erza yelled

"Tch fun's over already?" I looked up to see the iron dragon slayer

I clicked my tongue in annoyance

"Erza our moral is low right now...so you know what we should do right?" I asked

She nodded

"Retreat!" we both yelled

"No way!" Gray yelled

"Real men don't retreat!" Elfman yelled

"Shut up!" I roared loud enough silencing everyone

"Instead of fighting we should figure out what's wrong with master as fast as possible , we can't fight in our current emotional state...Retreat and that's an order!" I yelled

"Tch let's settle this some other time Salamander...and you" Gajeel pointed at me

"What?" I asked in annoyance

"I'll defeat you after I'm finished with Salamander"

"Keep dreaming" I scoffed

Erza convinced Gray and Natsu to retreat.

We ran back to the guild

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Lucy was sitting on a stool contemplating if she should leave Fairy Tail

Natsu and the others walked towards her

"What's up? Still worried?" Gray asked

Lucy couldn't take it anymore...she's never experienced kindness from a guild before.

"I'm sorry..." she said in a soft tone taking the others by surprise

"What?" Happy asked

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" Lucy repeated

This is the first time they heard her apologize and being so sincere

"Why are you sorry?" Natsu asked

"It's my fault Phantom attacked , okay!?" Lucy yelled

The whole guild stopped what they were doing and looked at her

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Gray asked

Lucy lifted her shirt up to reveal the Phantom symbol in black

The whole guild was shocked

"Why do you have that!?" Natsu yelled pointing at her stomach

"I used to be a part of Phantom and ran away a year ago...ever since then I didn't join a guild until I met Natsu" Lucy said

"Why did you run away?" Gray asked

"I hated that guild...the members there are arrogant scum...I'm not allowed to choose which job I wanted and worse of all was the things Jose forced me to do...take money away from poor family , take a child away from their family...that place was hell" Lucy said

"Those bastards..." Natsu and Gray said

"But Lucy , why did you join Phantom?" Happy asked

Poof! Marsella appeared

"It was my fault" Marsella said in a sad tone

"I told you it wasn't your fault!" Lucy said

"It is my fault Lulu..." Marsella said

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu asked

"Lulu used to be an independent mage before she joined Phantom. The reason she joined Phantom was because of me. I was a useless spirit that no one ever wanted...Lucy's my first owner in the last hundreds of years. She rescued me from depression when she joined Phantom just so Jose can give her my key. If it wasn't for me Lulu wouldn't have joined that awful place" Marsella explained

"Marsella..I already told you that it was my choice...besides you were worth it" Lucy weakly grinned at Marsella

"Lucy...I didn't expect you to do that for someone else.." Happy dared say as the others nodded in agreement

"Stupid cat , I wanted Marsella's key so I did whatever it took to get it. It was greed nothing more nothing less" Lucy scoffed

"Lulu.." Marsella smiled at Lucy

"I'll go back" Lucy said

"What?" Gray asked

"Because of my selfish actions everyone got hurt and if I go back everything will go back to normal" Lucy stated

"Is that so?" Natsu asked

Lucy looked at him

"I mean Phantom doesn't suit you. You fit better here where you're free to do what you want instead of feeling trapped. You said oyu hated it there so what good would it do to go back? You're Lucy from Fairy Tail , right? This is your home" Natsu said

"This..." Lucy covered her face

"Is she going to cry?" Happy asked

Lucy removed her hands to reveal a bright smile "Fairy Tail...this place is like a treasure to me now...I love it here..we're all a big 'family'."

"Right" Natsu nodded as he grinned

"You finaly said it" Gray smirked

"So we'll demolish Phantom for trying to destroy our family!" Lucy yelled

The guild cheered

"Guys?" Lucy asked as the guild went back to preparing

They looked at her

"I'm a caster mage too...so this time I'll show you all what I'm made off!" Lucy declared

Their jaws dropped

"What kind is it?" Natsu asked

"Secret" Lucy winked

"Lulu..you better win" Marsella said as she disapeared

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

_**Yeah I won't let Lucy figure out her real name just yet ;)**_


	10. Fight for FT

_**Phantom part two "For Fairy Tail"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Define your meaning of war<strong>_

_**To me it's what we do when we're bored**_

_**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**_

_**And it makes me want it more**_

_**Because I'm hyped up out of control**_

_**If it's a fight, I'm ready to go**_

_**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy**_

_**If you know what I know that I know~ **_

_**Sick puppies- you're going down**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

Phantom's guild stood in front of us as we had shocked faces...and I kept a blank stare.

"I'd never imagine they'd attack us like this..." Erza said

"Calm down" I told her

They fired the cannon at us

"This is bad! Everyone get down!" Erza yelled

Erza then exquiped into a high defense armour while Gray held Natsu back. Erza really is amazing being able to hold that attack back...but now she can't fight either!

"After Makarov , Erza is unable to fight either. You don't stand a chance. Come back here Lucy. Come back now and I'll leave" Jose said

"I..." I started

"We'd rather die than hand over our comrade!" Erza yelled

Fairy Tail cheered

" I won't abandon Fairy Tail!" I yelled

"Our answer won't change no matter what! We'll take you down!" Natsu yelled

"I see...It seems I'll have to chain you down now that you've become a fairy and rip your wings off Lucy. I'll fire an even stronger and bigger jupiter! Struggle in these fifteen minutes of horror until it's reloaded!" Jose declared

The guild started to panic and more Phantom solider started to attack

"You have two choices , get killed by my soldiers or die by Jupiter" Jose said

"He won't fire it...he won't kill his own members" someone said

"He will" I said

Cana nodded and explained to them

Natsu , Gray , Elfman and Happy decided to go stop Jupiter as Cana and Loki stayed behind.

"I'll stop it too" I said but Mira grabbed me

"Lucy come this way. We have a hideout stay there until this war is over" Mira said

I shook my head "No way! I can fight too , I don't want others to protect me while I stand by doing nothing!"

"Please Lucy..." Mira begged

I frowned "If I feel that Natsu didn't stop Jupiter I'll rush back"

She nodded with a slight smile and ordered Reedus to take me to the hideout

"I'm counting on you!" Mira said

"Oui!"

I sat in the carriage feeling frustrated

'Why am I so weak to people who begs like that!?'

"Lulu..." Marsella said

"Lucy" Arme said

"Stop being depressed , my master isn't the type to sit back in a fight~"

I looked up to see Cecilia.

She's the spirit of seduction , capable of seducing both men and women by changing her gender or age. Right now she's in her kid form which just consists of a white sundress and her blue hair being loose.

"Hey Ceci , It's been awhile" I said

"Yeah! You haven't summoned me in forever and now I come to see you here instead of fighting!" she said

"I promise to start calling you out more when this is over...I'm not sitting back I'm trusting Fairy Tail to beat Phantom"

She giggled "So my master finaly learned how to trust"

"S-shut up! Why are you here anyways!?"

"Mar-chan was feeling guilty and Ar-chan was being moody so I decided to visit you so they can cheer up!"

'Not really the time' I thought

"Tch like Lucy can't cheer me up!" Arme said

She and Ceci started quarelling

"Guys stop! Do you feel that?" I asked

"Feel what?" they asked in synch and then glared while Marsella sweat dropped

"A dragon slayer is coming...looks like I'll be able to fight" I whispered

Arme grinned "Count me in!"

"I wonder if he's handsome" Ceci said

"If you'd like I can research him?" Marsella offered

I shook my head "One on one...sorry guys"

* * *

><p>"Oui we're here" Reedus said<p>

We entered the hide out and I sat down on a barrel and started to chat with my three spirits about trivial things.

After about five minutes the door flew open and there stood Gajeel

His name as a dragon slayer really suits him

"You're slow for a dragon slayer" I said

He grinned "So you're Lucy...the others always brags about how strong you are and how you'd be able to beat me without getting a single injury"

"Well what they said was true" I said

"Non , I won't let you harm Lucy!" Reedus said

"Ceci , Arme" I said

She nodded and Arme turned into a bat. Ceci knocked Reedus out.

"The three of you make sure nothing happens to Reedus and if you guys need help let me know so I can call more spirits"

They nodded

"Celestial spirit magic...I heard you have more magic" Gajeel said

"I do , care to guess?" I asked

"I don't care as long as I beat you!" he yelled

"Please if you can't beat Natsu the second the strongest dragon slayer then you can't beat me" I yawned

"Who's the strongest?" he asked

"That would be me" I smirked at him

He laughed showing his teeth "So you're a dragon slayer , too?"

I cracked my neck "Yeah , I'm stronger than both you and Salamander who can only use one element." and grinned showing my teeth too

These teeth seem normal until you pay attention to them...you'll see how wolf like they are.

"Compare to you two...I have more tricks up my sleeve" I smirked

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"Compare to you two...I have more tricks up my sleeve!" Lucy smirked

"Iron dragon's club!" Gajeel yelled in rage

His hand turned into a large club and was aimed towards Lucy. Lucy jumped on top of it and Gajeel smirked.

"Iron dragon's sword!" the club turned into a sword and Lucy quicky jumped

"It's weird how we all exclaim our moves loudly..." Lucy muttered as she was floating into the air thanks to her dragon slaying magic

"Ceci...hold my keys!" Lucy yelled and threw her keys to Cecilia who catched them

"Roger!" Ceci winked

"Now...It's time to show you just how strong a _real _dragon slayer is" Lucy said as if it was an afterthought

She held her hand out as two star tattoo shaped "Star shower!" she yelled and stars started to generate from her hands flying towards Gajeel

Gajeel smirked and sliced it with his dragon sword

"Be careful around stars...you'll never know when they might fall...star destruction!" Lucy yelled

The stars exploded sending Gajeel back as Lucy stood on the ground instead of floating

"Neat trick , right?" Lucy winked

The dust cleared up to reveal an uninjured Gajeel who was smirking

"Not effective against iron...I'll have to take a note of that" Lucy said

"It's time to get serious" Gajeel said

His body started growing scales made from his element and he dashed towards Lucy. He threw a punch but Lucy ducked. He then threw a kick which Lucy evaded by jumping. He went to uppercut her but she rolled back.

"Iron dragon's..." Gajeel enhaled

"Celestial dragon's.." Lucy inhaled

"Roar!" they both yelled

Their attacks made a mess out of the hideout.

"Stronger? I think the difference between us is clear now...while your magic does whatever it does mine can cut anything" Gajeel said uninjured

"Lulu! Lucy! Master!" Marsella , Arme and Cecilia yelled

"You're right yours can cut anything...but me" Lucy said as the dust cleared up to reveal her unharmed but her clothes were dirty and had minor holes

Gajees eyes widened as his body started showing the cuts he received from Lucy's blow

"Celestial is Stellar and stellar has solar which is basicaly fire...neat huh?" Lucy explained

"Lulu.." Marsella and the others smiled

"Gajeel...you can laugh at me , tease me or even spit on me and I'll laugh it off but the moment you destroyed my guild and harmed Levi...that's when I won't laugh. Playtime's over" Lucy said with a serious expression

"There ain't room for three dragons in the sky...I'll strike you and Salamander down" Gajeel said

The two then dashed towards each other and punched the other's face. Their punch emitted a strong wave sending the four bystanders flying.

"My freaking head!" Arme yelled as she hit her head on the wall

"My dress" Ceci said holding her dress down to not reveal her panty

"My glasses!" Marsella cried for her broken glasses

Reedus was still knocked out

Lucy kicked Gajeel sending him back as he used his club to try and hit her but she ducked

Gajeel started eating iron from the floor

"Lucky! He can actually taste his own element!" Lucy pouted

Her spirits sweat dropped

Gajeel got his stamina back and started throwing club punches as Lucy

Lucy dodged them with ease with a slight pout on her lips

"I'm getting tired..." Lucy said as her eyelids started getting heavy

"What's going on with Lucy?" Arme asked

"Oh no...Lulu is getting sleepy" Marsella said

Arme got even more confused

"Master is really powerful but she gets sleepy easily due to a bad habit of Stella" Ceci said

"Stella?" Arme asked

"A dragon who trained Lulu" Marsella answered

Arme's eyes widened "Dragons really exist!?"

Oh the irony...she's a spirit

Gajeel's attack started to hit Lucy

"Lulu!" Marsella yelled

*light snoring*

"She actually fell asleep!?" Arme yelled

Gajeel got pissed and started attacking Lucy without mercy

Arme stepped up but was stopped by Marsella

"Lulu...said it was a one on one battle" Marsella said

"So?"

"Don't you trust our master?" Ceci said with a bored tone

Arme clicked her tongue

Lucy's eyes suddenly snapped open and was filled with rage

"Fairy Tail...the guild was completely destroyed!" she yelled

Gajeel laughed "Looks like your guild couldn't stop Phantom"

"I..have to get there now!" Lucy yelled

Gajeel kneed her

"We're not done yet" Gajeel said

Lucy growled in annoyance and punched Gajeel with a solar infused punch

"It feels so good!" Ceci cooed with a light blush a blood coming out of her nose

"What's going on?" Arme asked looking at her hands

"Lulu is borrowing some of our spirit energy" Marsella smiled

"How's that possible?" Arme asked

"Easy..." Ceci began

"Our master" Marsella ended

"I'll finish this quickly!" Lucy said

Energy seemed to be radiating at her thanks to the energy of her spirits

"This is for Levi!" Lucy yelled as she punched him in the face

"Jet and Droy!" kicked him in the stomach

"Old geezer!" kick to the ribs

"And this is for FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy yelled as she used her celestial roar

That sent Gajeel fyling through tons of walls

"I'm a greedy bitch so I added some interest to that. I'm sure that wiped that grin off your face , also the sky is so wide...I'm sure there's more than enough room for three dragon slayers ." Lucy said

Arme's eyes widened "She doesn't have a single injury.." she muttered

"Guys take care of Reedus!" Lucy yelled as she dashed out towards Fairy Tail

"Wait! You forgot your keys!" Ceci yelled but Lucy probably couldn't hear her due to her concentration on the destroyed guild

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel's POV<strong>

I clashed through a lot of walls and finally stopped.

"I-impossible..."

"I'm a greedy bitch so I added some interest to that. I'm sure that wiped that grin off your face , also the sky is so wide...I'm sure there's more than enough room for three dragon slayers" I heard that girl said with my enhanced hearing as I fell

'A true dragon slayer...'

* * *

><p><strong>Loki's POV<strong>

I was running to the hideout because of a bad feeling.

"What happened here?" I asked as I entered

Reedus was unconcious and the hideout was in really bad condition

"Lulu beat the iron dragon!" A girl wearing glasses said

I remembered that this is one of Lucy's spirits and inched away until I realized what she said

"What?" I asked

"Lucy beat that arrogant dragon slayer" the other spirit said with a smirk

"She did it all by herself without getting a single injury!" the one with blue hair said

"How? Nevermind what happened to Reedus?" I asked

"Well...Lulu didn't want him to get in the way..." the girl with glasses trailed off

"So I knocked him out" the girl with blue hair said

"Using me" the other girl said

"Where is the dragon slayer right now?" I asked

"Which one?" the girl with blue hair said with a knowing smile

"The iron dragon...who else?" I raised an eyebrow

"Our master..." she said and my eyes widened

"S-she's a d-dragon slayer!?" I yelled

The three smiled and nodded

"I just found out today too"

I stood there frozen

"I have a feeling I've seen you somewhere before.." the girl with glasses said

I snapped out of my trance and smiled sheepishly "You must have me mistaken for a lucky guy"

"Ne, Loki-kun?" the girl with blue hair turned into an adult...

I placed my finger on my nose...nosebleed

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked while batting her eyelashes

"Anything for you~" I said

She giggled "Close your eyes"

I did that

"Give me your hand"

I complied and she placed something on it

"Please give these to Lucy-chwan for me" she said

I opened my eyes to see she and the others were gone

"Okay.." I muttered looking at the keys in my hand

I wonder how Lucy got all of these...she probably worked hard for them

I then remembered when the girl with glasses...Marsella said that Lucy joined Phantom for her sake

'She's an amazing celestial spirit mage...compared to her' I thought with a small smile

She seems greedy but the truth is...she actually isn't , right?

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

The mages of Fairy Tail looked devasted at their destroyed guild...all thanks to Jose's phantoms. Natsu was enraged but didn't have enough energy to do anything...Cana and few more were even crying. Then they felt a powerful magic aura...it felt dangerous. They looked at who was emitting this only to see Lucy running towards them with a blank face but her eyes had a glint in them filled with mild rage...something they haven't seen before.

"Who did this?" she calmy asked

"Jose..." a member replied

"So Jose destroyed our guild...I think we should repay him Natsu" Lucy said

That snapped Natsu out of his flashback about the guild

"Luce..." Natsu said...even he knew he wasn't strong enough right now

"I...don't have an answer to a lot of questions but 'Do fairies have tails?' that question is one I don't mind never finding an answer to...but the guild which that question was based upon was trashed by a scum guild...phantoms are creature of darkness so they should never mess with fairies!" Lucy said

Natsu was fired up "We'll show them what it's like to destroy another's home!"

Lucy nodded "Natsu...you need some fire?"

Natsu nodded

Lucy took out one of her 'basic magic' hellish card

"Fire tiger" she said and fire in the form of a tiger appeared

"Eat up...I'll also fuel myself up" Lucy said

She was currently observing energy from the sun

"Thanks for the meal..Luce" Natsu said as he devoured the flames

"No problem..." Lucy said equiping her solar gloves

The two dashed towards Phantom as the others looked at them..some wondering where they get their energy from...and how they make it seem like everything's going to work out.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled

Happy looked at her

"Mind flying me up?" she yelled

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he picked her up and flew five meters above Phantom

Natsu was destroying the guild with his fists and other fire abilities

Happy let Lucy go as scales started to appear on her but they didn't notice

"Almighty punch!" Lucy yelled as her glovess grew and punched Phantom from the top

"Eh!?" the Fairy Tail members yelled

The dust cleared up to reveal a completely normal Lucy with a bored face sitting on top of a destroyed pillar with Natsu next to her. There was a moment of complete sillence

"Damn! I forgot to check if they had anything I could sell or use in there" Lucy suddenly said

The members couldn't help but smile at her antics

"Greedy" Natsu said

"Hmph! Being greedy is part of life!" Lucy exclaimed

**With Erza and Jose!**

"Are you telling me that this war is all because of some pathetic jealousy!?" Erza questioned as she swung

Jose dodged "Jealousy? That's not it...we just want to make it perfectly clear who is trully superior here!"

"For a stupid reason like that!?" Erza yelled

"Oh that guild has been getting on my nerves for a long , long time...but the trigger to this war was a trivial matter...a certain blond mage"

"Lucy?"

"The most powerful mage I ever had had joined Fairy Tail!? How 'great' did you have to become before you would be satisfied!?" Jose yelled

"If you had Lucy on your side...then your power would exceed ours for sure! And that is the one thing I could never forgive!"

Erza grinned "Lucy...ran away from Phantom...did you really think we'd use her for power? She lives in her own apparment...works her ass off..just like everyone else just to be 'free'. She fought with us and laughed with us...she didn't cry with us but you could see she cared. She's a Fairy Tail mage...you're telling me that she's the trigger for this war!? A girl who just wanted to be free? A flower can't choose the place where it blooms nor can a child choose their parents. What the hell do you think you know about Lucy!?"

"Nothing..the only thing I need to know is that she's powerful. I'll chain her down and take her back if I have to and then I'll brand the phantom mark on her whole body"

"Damn you!" Erza yelled

Jose closed his fists "oh I wouldn't struggle if I were you..you'll just make it hurt more"

Makarov then saved Erza

"You have spilled much blood here...the blood of children" he said

"I must put an end to this!" he declared

"Master.." Erza said

"You wish to cause a cataclysm?"

"It it is necessary for my guild"

Gray and Elfman then woke up just in time to hear their master telling them to leave. They ran away leaving it up to their master.

"Take pride in being a part of Fairy Tail!" they heard him yell

The ground started shaking

"As is the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system I shall give you until the count of three"

Makarov used his titan power to become big

"KNEEL"

"Hm?"

"One. Two. Three"

Jose started rambling

"That's enough" Makarov said placing his hands together

"Fairy Law!"

The light attacked the enemies of Fairy Tail leaving the bystanders and comrades unharmed.

"You've done so many damages..." Makarov said (blah,blah,blah)

"Take Jose back!" he yelled at the guy he just punched who tried a sneak attack on him

Fairy Tail started cheering

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

"Hey , Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't move"

"Serves you right"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Nothing.." I grummbled closing my eyes

She won't do anything if it doesn't 'benefit' her.

I felt someone picking me up and opened my eyes "Huh?" I asked

Luce was helping me stand

"Huh what?" she asked

"What are you doing?" I aksed

"You want me to take you to Gajeel , right?" she asked

My eyes widened but I nodded "H-how?"

"It's pretty obvious flame brain" she said

I grinned "Arigatou Luce"

"Yeah , yeah" she said

She then smirked and dashed at the speed of light!

I yelled in surprise

"Here" she said and dropped me

I landed on my back just a few inches across from Gajeel who was in the same condition as me

"Did I overdid it Gajeel?" Luce asked

Gajeel clicked his tongue

"You beat him!?" I yelled

"Who else?" Lucy smirked as she sat down

She's powerful...more than I imagined...or Gajeel's just weak

Whatever I looked at Gajeel

"Hey , can you hear me?" I asked

...

"He can" Luce said

"F-fine whatever...I can't be stuffed to talk so I'll make this quick...I'm gonna ask you something" I said

"Your dragon slayer magic...where did you learn it?" I asked

He stayed quiet

"Hey! It's the first time I met someone who could use the same magic as me! You could at least tell me" I complained

"I'm the second person you met...baka. Shut up" he said

I looked confused

"Metalicana...the steel dragon metalicana" Gajeel said

"So you did learn it from a dragon!?" I yelled

"You too?"

"How is he?"

"I dunno"

I clashed my head with him "How...is he!?"

"I said I don't know trash!"

"Oww" I cluthed my head in pain

"That hurt. If I talk to you my brain will turn into ash"

"What did you say!?"

"He disapeared...Metalicana suddenly disapeared one day without saying anything. He was such a selfish guy"

"H-hey...that wasn't July seventh seven years ago , was it?" I asked

"Do you know where Metalicana is?" he asked

"Are you stupid!? The one I'm looking for is Igneel! The fire dragon!" I yelled

"How about you?" he asked

I looked at him in confusion

"Me?" Luce asked

Oh..wait what? "Why are you asking her?"

Gajeel had an I know something you don't smile "She's a dragon slayer too , idiot"

My eyes widened as I looked at Luce who yawned

"Why didn't you tell us!?" I yelled

"You never asked" she said and I sweat dropped

"What type of magic did your dragon teach you!?" I asked

Luce smirked "I learned from two dragons"

"What!?" me and Gajeel yelled

She winced "Yeah two...one when I was like five or six...he disapeared sometime later leaving me behind. I was left alone until I came across another dragon...but this time a female...Stella the celestial dragon...it suits me , ne?" she asked with a grin

"What happened to them?" I asked

"The first one...secret." she said with a finger on her mouth

"What about Stella?" Gajeel asked

"Oh her? She's gone too...I guess" she shrugged

"Did she disapeared-"

"No gone as in dead" Luce said

"Dead?" Gajeel asked

"How?" I asked

Luce's bangs coveres her eyes "I killed her"

I freezed

"You...killed her?" Gajeel asked

She nodded "Yeah that's what dragon slayers do...they kill dragons so that nevermind"

"You killed your own parent!?" I yelled at her

"Parent? No , no Natsu" her bangs cleared up to reveal her dull eyes

"She...wasn't kind like your foster parents" she said

"..." me and Gajeel stayed sillent

"Our relationship is complicated...I never liked her either" she continued

"Luce..." I said

"A little advice for the two of you...every dragon who raised a child to be a dragon slayer is either dead or disapeared on the date that yours did. They're in hiding...well that's what _he _told me" Luce said

"He?" me and Gajeel asked

"Secret" Lucy said as she showed us her hands

"A star?" I asked

"Blinding light" Luce said

I closed my eyes due to the light

"She's gone" Gajeel said when we opened our eyes

"Is she strong?" I asked

"...Yeah"

I grinned "I'll beat her!"

"I'll beat her before you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

_So yes Lucy was taught her dragon slaying magic by two dragons and there's more to the story but Lucy ain't going to just go tell her life story to people just like that! There's also more to what she said about Stella but that's also a story for another time ;)_

_Coolanime14_

I totally agree! But PLSSSS make it nalu if you are gonna add some romance and i am not a person who ships other than the Well Main ships  
>(by that i Mean:Nalu,Gale,Jerza,Miraxus,Gruvia) in the series but we have different taste! :)<p>

**My reply : I'm not keen on making this a romance..yet. The romance will probably begin after the GMG and I'll put on a poll so people can vote**

_HopeHeartfillia_

Good luck with your school work

**My reply : Thanks!**

_Guest_

_Good luck! Me same the report cards are coming_

**Thanks you too! Repoty cards are pain in the butts**

_FairyTail555_

_This is really amazing! I LOVE it! Please update soon! Can't wait for the next chappie!:)_

**Thank y-you. :) I'll update soon...max in one week. **

_NALU-ROCKS323 _

_OHHHH THIS ISSSSSS GETTING GOOOD!LUCY! YOU BETTER KICK PHANTOM LORD ASS FOR DESTROYING THE GUILD! AND SHOW THEM WHAT U GOT! Lol please please PLEASE update soon, this is getting so...so...AWESOME!Amazingchapter_

**THANK YOU! *laughs*. I'm glad you like this story ;)**

_xxchatonxx_

**oui, elle a été d'avoir froid, mais grâce à ses nouveaux camarades, elle a commencé à ouvrir**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter :**_

_**Trust**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

It's been a week since the Phantom incident. Fairy Tail was being questioned by the council while I wasn't do to the issues me and the council shares with each other. So I searched for a mage who can help me remove the Phantom mark from my stomach. The hag asked for a lot of jewels but it was worth it. Right now I'm writting letters to some people I know since I haven't replied to their letters since a week before I joined Fairy Tail which might make them think I'm dead. I searched for my keys but still no result. They're going to kill me for losing their keys...

"Finaly.." I stretched as I was done with the last letter

I pulled my shirt up and smiled at my Phantom mark free stomach. Now that I think about it I am an idiot. I could have gotten that mark removed long before I joined Fairy Tail. Why didn't I remove it? The downside to having amnesia is that I tend to forget things.

Looks like I'll have to take a trip to what's left of Phantom

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV (With Fairy Tail)<strong>_

"Natsu , Gray c-could you guys give this to Lucy?" Loke asked

"Keys? It's Lucy's!" Natsu said

"You...your face I thought I haven't seen you in awhile. You were looking like this?" Gray asked

"Yeah..I accidently let the keys fall into the water and kept looking for them...it's hard being a feminist" Loke answered

"If you asked us we would have helped you!" Happy said

"A-anyway where's Lucy?" Loke asked

"Iding jes ad dome!" Natsu said

"Let's swallow before we speak!" Happy lectured

"She's probably at her house" Gray answered

"I see" Loke said fixing his glasses

Why do all people who wear glasses do that?

"Let's go play with her!" Natsu exclaimed

"Aye!" Happy cheered

"Yeah I'm kinda worried too" Gray said

"Loke..it's your first time going to Luce's place , right?" Natsu asked

"No I'm not going. You know? I've had a bad experience with stellar mages" Loki said

"Oh well! Lucy's Lucy!" Natsu said as he ran away

'I know that...baka' Loki thought

"You guys! Where do you think you're going!? Get back to work!" Erza yelled

"Ruunn!" Natsu yelled

'I just don't want to get her involve' Loki thought

* * *

><p>"Lucy how's it going!?" Natsu greeted as he opened the door<p>

"How's it going!?" Happy repeated

Lucy wasn't there

"So you came with us afterall" Gray told Erza

"I'm worried too!" Erza nodded

"Huh? She isn't here?" Happy asked

"Maybe she's in the bathroom" Erza said

"Not here!" Natsu and Gray said as they walked out of the bathroom

"You two are quick to check there" Erza noted

"Where's Lucy?" Happy asked as he opened a cabinet

A lot of letters fell out

"What's this?" Natsu asked

"Letters?" Gray asked

"Hey Lucy you haven't been writting lately , did you die? If you did I can sell your keys right? " Natsu read out loud

"Hey you shouldn't be reading that out loud" Gray said

"Just kidding , please answer back , okay? Or I won't talk to you ever again!" Natsu continued

"Dear Lucy , Dear Lucy...these are all for Lucy" Gray said

"Hey Erza!" Natsu said

"Hm?" Gray asked

"What's that?" Natsu asked

"It's Lucy's note!" Erza answered

_**I'm going to finish what I started at Phantom**_

"What!?" Happy , Natsu and Gray yelled

"Is she insane?"

"What is she planning?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"I'm here...again" I said standing on the remains of Phantom

I sighed disapointed that I didn't get my memories back like in the movies where you go to the place it started and you gain your memories back. Why do I even have amnesia anyways? I mean I've had it for more than half my life...I should really see a doctor. That probably won't help though.

Who exactly am I?

I know that I'm Lucy but do I have a family somewhere? Probably not considering I was abandoned in an alley...scariest day ever. Waking up with no memories , not knowing where you are or how you got there and just having the fear of everything.

Why was I in an alley?

I already had a few answers like 'My parents abondened me' , 'I got lost' , 'I was running away and fell down resulting in amnesia' but somehow I know that none of them is true.

"Lucy!"

I turned around to see Natsu , Erza and Gray running towards me. Happy already reached me as he hugged me while burrying himself in my breasts. He was crying and I hugged him

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We thought you were leaving!" Natsu said

I shook my head "No I just came here to think"

"We overreacted?" Gray asked

Erza started to laugh and I joined her soon we were all laughing

"You guys misunderstood besides if I was going to leave I would have remove my Fairy Tail mark and I'm sure master wouldn't let me go just like that" I said

"You could have left without removing the mark just like with Phantom" Gray said

"That's another story besides look" I showed them my clear stomach

"I'm Phantom free , it's all behind now" I said

_"Lulu why don't you ask someone to remove the mark?"_

_"Marsella...well you see Phantom represents darkness so it suits me. I've done a lot of things before I joined and this mark reminds me of it"_

_"Then when will you remove it?"_

_"When I leave the things I've done behind...maybe well at least when I start to"_

"Luce?" Natsu asked

I snapped out of my thoughts "Let's go back and help the others"

Erza nodded and we were on our way

* * *

><p>"Lucy fight me!" Natsu yelled gaining the attention of everyone<p>

"No get to work" I said

"Fight me!" he repeated

"Why should I?" I asked

"So I can see which one of us is stronger" he said

"Then go ask Erza" I shrugged

He threw a fire infused fist at me which I caught with my barehands

"You were...aiming to hit me just know right?" I asked

He gulped

"Nice going flame brain" Gray said

"You were aiming with the full intent to hurt me , right? So I can't be blamed for what I'm going to do next" I continued

"Huh?" he asked

I punched him and sent him flying. I dusted my hands and yawned.

"I want a rematch!" Natsu yelled

"No" I answered

"He isn't going to give up Lucy" Happy said

I sighed "Okay I'll go serious on you if you stop bugging me"

Natsu nodded eagerly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came to look

"Who do you think will win?"

Most voted for Natsu but there was five who betted on me which was Erza , Gray , Happy , Mira and Elfman. I handed Happy my keys and told him to take good care of them.

"Let's get started" I said as I cracked my neck

Natsu dashed towards me and started throwing kicks and punches which I dodged...he was strong but still need more training.

"Stop dodging!" he yelled as he punched me with a fire infused punch

I humoured him and let it hit me in the face. Dust rised up and then cleared. I smirked at Natsu's wide eyes.

"Is that all?" I asked as I kicked him back

"I'm just getting started!" Natsu yelled

"Good"

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu yelled

I stood still as the flame inched closer. Once it had surrounded me I inhaled it and started eating it while wishing I could one day eat stars.

"Eh!?" Everyone yelled

"Thanks for the energy...I'll return it to you" I said

"Celestial dragon's Lucy kick!" I yelled as I kicked Natsu sending him flying

"She's a dragon slayer!?" everyone yelled

"R-rema..." Natsu couldn't finish as he passed out

"She won!?"

"Lucy beat Natsu!"

"Lucy..since when were you a dragon slayer?" Erza asked me

"I can't really remember but for over ten years now" I answered

"So you were raised by a dragon too?" Gray asked

"Not really raised just taught" I answered

"By which dragon?" Happy asked

"Hmm Stella the celestial dragon" I answered

"That suits you" Erza smiled at me

"Yeah it really does" Gray nodded

"You guys aren't mad I hid it?" I asked

"Everyone has their own secrets they don't want others to know Lucy. In fact we're happy that you trusted us enough to share this with us" Mira smiled at me

"Trusting others is a real man!"Elfman said

"Looks like the strongest dragon slayer is a girl" Gray smirked at Natsu

The two then started clashing as I shook my head

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to portray the fact that Lucy is opening up to Fairy Tail...she's not completely honest with them but telling people about Stella is a huge step.**_

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION**_

_**Should Lucy get an exceed later on?**_


End file.
